Young Forever: Growing Up Fae
by Ruina Bell
Summary: The second installment to my original story, Young Forever. It's five years later. Bo and the gang have been living somewhat, normal "human" lives since moving into what they now call home. Ethan and Charlotte are only growing. There are new characters and old. The bigger summery is inside. Chapter Eight is up!
1. Bedtime Stories

**Young Forever: Growing Up Fae**

**By:** Ruina Bell

**Rating**: M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** The second story to my original story, Young Forever. It's five years later. Bo and the gang have been living somewhat, normal "human" lives since moving into what they now call home. Ethan and Charlotte are only growing. There are new characters and old. With the children getting older, Will Bo and Lauren be able to raise them as honorable fae so they can fulfill their destiny or will they fail?

**Chapter One**

**Bedtime Stories**

~Bo and Lauren's House~

"If you two don't come down here and clean this up right now, you're both going to have something taken away! Charlotte Ysabeau! Ethan Fitzpatrick! Now!" Bo shouted upstairs to the twins. She walked back into the kitchen to try to finish making breakfast. Now that the twins were 6 years old, they hadn't come into power yet but they had their own attitudes and personalities. Some were easier to deal with than others. Up until this point, life was somewhat normal. The children had just started school, Lauren was still working for the light fae, Hale had become the ash completely and not just the "acting ash", Trick was still Trick, Megan was still learning her power and still lived in the house and Kenzi of course still lived there too. Kenzi had become a big deal of help when it came to the kids.

"Coming mama!" The twins said in unison as they stomped down the stairs. They quickly ran into the kitchen to answer to their mother.

"Alright, fess up. Who did it?" Bo asked, putting her hands on her hips and looking down at the two six year old twins.

"Did what?" Lottie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't give me attitude, Charlotte. You know what I'm talking about." Bo said, shaking her finger at her daughter. Bo often wondered if she was this bad when she was her daughter's age who was proving to be quite a little diva. Ethan however on the other hand was good until his sister talked him into something. He could hardly say no.

"Lottie did it, mama!" Ethan said almost in tears.

"Na uh! Ethan did it!" Lottie said balling her hands in fists.

"One of you needs to tell me now before I call your mother and she will not be pleased especially because she is at work." Bo said, glaring at the twins.

"I swear it wasn't me, mama! Lottie did it! She said that she didn't like the fact that the walls were white and wanted them to be pink!" Ethan cried, pointing at his sister.

"You're such a tattletale, Ethan!" Lottie whimpered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, that's it. Lottie, I'm taking your vanity away and you won't be getting it back until you prove to me that you've learned your lesson. And no outside for the rest of the day either." Bo sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"But mama!" Lottie cried.

"No buts, Charlotte! Now get a rag and clean the wall off." Bo told her daughter as she pointed to the rag sitting on the side of the sink.

"Man!" Lottie said as she wiped her eyes before grabbing the rag and going into the dinning room to clean the paint off of the wall.

"Mama, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Ethan sighed, hugging Bo's leg.

Bo leaned down and picked him up. "It's okay. I don't expect you to tell me everything Lottie does, but don't lie when I ask. Okay?" Bo asked, her tone softening with her son. Ethan nodded and hugged Bo's neck. Bo kissed his cheek before putting him down. "Why don't you go get Aunt Kenzi and have her take Lottie's vanity out of her room, okay?" Bo patted Ethan's bottom as he ran off.

Lottie had a fake vanity with fake makeup and even fake jewelry in it. She loved playing with it. It was probably her most prized possession. It was a birthday present from Aife to her granddaughter and Bo knew that was probably one of the reasons why her daughter was such a little diva. Not only was she a growing succubus but she was spoiled by her grandmother, incredibly spoiled. Bo often wondered that Aife spoiling her granddaughter and grandson was maybe a way of her trying to make up for the times that she couldn't spoil Bo as a little girl.

Bo put the food that she had made on plates and sat the breakfast table. Lottie had milk with her breakfast, Ethan had apple juice, Kenzi had coffee and Megan had water. She herself had coffee. Bo walked over to Lottie who was sniffling as she scrubbed the wall. She often wondered if she was too hard on her children. If maybe she should lighten up. But this was how she was raised. She made a mess, she cleaned it up. She did something bad, she got grounded and something got taken away. Lauren often said she was too hard but she knew no other way.

Bo crouched down behind Lottie. "Charlotte, look at me honey." Bo said as her daughter turned. Her hazel eye were green right now and her little round face was flushed and she sniffled. "Look, I don't want to yell at you sweetie. But Charlotte, you can't just do things because you want to. You need to listen to me. If you do these things, you will get grounded and you will have your toys taken. But if you don't, you won't have to do this." Bo said as she put her hands on her daughter's waist.

"I'm sorry, mama. Sometimes I can't help it." Lottie sighed, looking down at her feet. Bo brushed some of the long brunette hair from Lottie's face.

"What do you mean, baby girl?" Bo asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes I just... I h-have to." Lottie confessed. Bo sighed. It had to be fae power. It had to be something she passed onto her daughter that made her feel that way. That scared Bo quite a bit.

"Well try to do something else, okay? Next time if you get a feeling like that, just color on your coloring scetch pad or you can always come to me or Aunt Megan or mommy or even Aunt Kenzi. We'll help you, okay?" Lottie nodded at her mother.

"I'm sorry, mama." Lottie sighed.

"It's okay, baby. Come on. Give me a hug and then go wash your hands. Breakfast is done." Bo said with a smile as Lottie hugged her. She took the rag and stood up as Lottie ran upstairs. "If anyone ever said being a fae mother was easy, I'll kill them." Bo mumbled as she walked into the kitchen to clean up herself.

After breakfast, Lottie pretty much followed Bo around all day, helping her around the house while Ethan and Kenzi played outside all day. Kenzi was a huge help while Megan and Lauren worked. It was nice knowing that she had someone around who loved playing with her children as much as she did. But Bo was beyond stressed out. The same wedding that they had been planning for the last five years was so close and there was so much she had to do. She was on the phone all day with the caterer or the venue for the ceremony. Everything was crazy.

"Mama?" Lottie asked, tugging on Bo's pant leg.

"Hold on, Charlotte." Bo said, putting her hand over her cellphone and trying to listen to what the person on the other side of the phone was saying. She was currently trying to book a DJ or a band for the reception.

"Mama?" Lottie asked again.

"Shh!" Bo said to Lottie once again.

"But mama!" Lottie started to whine.

"Charlotte! Stop!" Bo huffed, trying to concentrate. Suddenly the person on the other side hung up on Bo. "Damnitt, Lottie!" Bo grumbled. "I told you to hold on. You can't be interrupting me like that." Bo said, trying to redial the number.

"You never play with me anymore! I hate you!" Lottie shouted at her mother, tears glistening in her eyes and her hands in fists before running upstairs to her room and slamming the door shut.

"Lottie!" Bo called out. Bo put her phone down on the counter and sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Kenzi and Ethan ran into the house from the back porch when Kenzi noticed Bo.

"Mamabus, what's wrong?" Kenzi asked, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water.

Bo took a deep breath. "Kenzi, why am I planning a wedding?" Bo rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about sweetie? You're getting married!" Kenzi giggled before taking a sip of water.

"I feel like I'm treating this like it's going to be a big wedding." Bo sighed.

"Uh, earth to mother-fae, it is!" Kenzi laughed.

Bo cringed. "It wasn't even supposed to be!" Bo groaned.

"Well, that's what you get when you have both light and dark fae not to mention humans, invited to a wedding." Kenzi nodded.

"Now my kid hates me too." Bo threw her hands up. "I can't win!"

"Wait what?" Kenzi asked finding herself suddenly confused.

"Lottie was trying to get my attention and I yelled at her and she said she hated me." Bo slid into a chair and looked up at Kenzi. "Am I a bad parent Kenz?" Bo asked.

"Bobo! Don't you ever ask that! YOU, my bestest favoritest succubus in the world are the worlds best mother! Look, Lottie's a six year old girl. She's not 16. She's not going to understand you right now. She just sees it differently than we do." Kenzi smiled, rubbing Bo's shoulder.

"You know, Kenz, you should be teaching parenting 101 believe it or not." Bo smiled.

"Yeah boy! I be like, whaddup mamas and papas, lemme check get yo money and help you screw up your kids." Kenzi joked. Bo laughed, shaking her head.

A part of Bo felt like something was wrong in all the wrong places. Was it her children? Was it her power? What it trying to be a normal life? Stress? She knew it could be anything and she couldn't seem to put her finger on whatever it was that was wrong right now.

~Bo and Lauren's house, a few hours later~

Bo sat in her dinning room along with Lauren, Kenzi, Megan, Ethan and Lottie. They had just started eating dinner and everything seemed good. Lauren had talked about her day at "work", as they had started to call it. Megan had talked about some crazy things that went on at her job and Kenzi and Bo just talked about the children and being at home.

"So when are we going to start training the kiddies to be butt kickers like their mommies and aunties?" Kenzi asked with a giggle.

"Hey! We're not little!" Ethan said, frowning at Kenzi.

"Not until they come into power." Lauren said toward Kenzi.

"Why not start them now?" Megan asked curiously. "I know if I had a heads up, I probably would know better by now."

"Well that's where Lauren and I disagree." Bo added, eyeing her fiancée and then looking back at Kenzi. Lauren sighed and rolled her eyes. "I agree with you, Megan. I'd like to start teaching them as early as possible about their heritage and what they are so that when the teenage years come in, they can begin to be more prepared." Bo said as she took a bite of her pasta.

"She's getting is all backwards." Lauren stated, trying to defend herself. "I want the children to know about where they come from, their history, their mother's... well... maybe not a lot of Bo's until they're older, but about the fae world and all of those things. I want them to know but I don't feel like we should "train" them in combat or tell them stories that would give them nightmares. As their mother **and** their doctor, I don't want to give the children nightmares." Lauren said in defense to Bo's accusations.

"But one day they will have to face the scary truth that there is no "fae" in fairytales, Lauren. There are people out there who aren't going to think twice about hurting them. Especially because of their destiny." Bo argued from across the table.

"Yes, Bo, I get that but we don't need to go into detail." Lauren argued back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Settle down moms." Kenzi chuckled, putting her hands out to hush them. "This isn't Jerry Springer, this is the dinner table." The comment caused Megan to laugh a little.

"I see where the problem is coming from." Megan said with a nod.

Just then, Lottie looked up at Lauren who was sitting beside her. "Mommy, what's fae?" She asked, her beautiful blue eyes gleaming up at Lauren.

"That's what you, mama, Ethan and Aunt Megan are." Lauren informed her daughter. "It's what makes you special." Lauren paid a glance over to Bo who rolled her eyes.

"What about you and Aunt Kenzi? Aren't you guys special too?" Lottie asked before stuffing her face with pasta.

Lauren smiled. "We are still special, sweetie. Just not as special as you guys."

"Damn straight we're still special!" Kenzi added.

"Kenzi!" Lauren, Bo and Megan all said in unison.

"Sorry!" Kenzi apologized, covering her mouth. She was truly trying to cut back on her swearing around the twins.

"Well, I finks you guys are just as special!" Lottie giggled as she leaned against her mother and kissed her arm, getting pasta sauce on it. It was messy but Lauren still smiled before wiping her arm clean.

"Thank you, honey." Lauren kissed Lottie's head which made her smile.

Once dinner was over, Kenzi and Lauren cleaned up while Megan went to bed and Bo got the twins ready for a bath. It was little things that seemed to make the most sense for the children. They didn't realize that having two moms was any different from any other family. Nor did they think that being "fae" meant they were any different either. Not that it made them any different right now but once they came into power, it would be a totally different story. But for the time being, Bo was enjoying having a somewhat normal life with her family. She liked that the children were still innocent, naïve even to a lot of things. She liked not having to explain every little detail of what Lauren did or what made them any different from anyone else. She loved that her children just enjoyed life. It was like how she grew up, without any sort of complication. Of course she always felt like she was different and the children probably would too but it didn't mean she needed to explain it to the six year olds already.

Bo understood where Lauren was coming from, but she didn't want the children to be clueless. She wanted them to know. She wanted them to know just how special they were and that they were destined for great things. She didn't see the harm in that. The other side of Bo was afraid for her children. Knowing what she went through in the last decade or so of her life was horrifying to think of her children having to live a similar past as she. She didn't want her babies to be monsters. She wanted her babies to be the best they could be. Bo never voiced her fears to Lauren about their daughter but she feared that Charlotte would be just like her. Ethan was more timid, more relaxed. Charlotte was more controlling, devious at times and very much a diva. Her attitude was very bipolar at times. She often hoped and prayed that her children would be nothing like her, except strong and powerful. That she definitely hoped they would be.

Once Bo got the children in the bathtub, Kenzi left to go to the Dahl for some drinks and Lauren joined Bo in the bathroom to help give the children a bath.

"Everything is cleaned up. Kenzi left to have some drinks at the Dahl with your mom." Lauren said, leaning against the doorframe as she looked over at Bo who sat on the closed toilet while Ethan and Lottie played in the tub for a bit before Bo washed them.

Bo looked up at Lauren and smiled. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Dinner was great." Lauren grinned.

Bo stood and walked over to the blond, pulling her into a sweet embrace. Lauren leaned in and locked her lips with Bo's, giving her lover a gentle but loving kiss. They couldn't help but break it by giggling slightly when they heard a round of 'ew's' from their children in the tub. Bo turned her head to look at her daughter and son.

"Hey, we can show each other some love too!" Bo chuckled. Ethan and Lottie made disgusted faces which caused the mothers to chuckle and break the embrace.

Bo sat back down and looked over at her twins who returned to splashing around and playing in the bathtub. She found herself lost deep in thought. The creation of her children was a complete and total accident. She never thought it would ever in her wildest dreams be even remotely possible. She had never been prepped that certain things happen in the fae world. More like anything could happen! Bo never wanted children. But now that she had her twins, she couldn't even fathom the thought of living without Charlotte and Ethan. They were her babies. Sometimes she often wondered how hard it was for her mother to give her up as a baby. Her mother had tried to explain it but she still didn't ever want to feel it. She prayed she never would.

"C'mon, mama. Wash their hair and lets get them in bed, huh?" Lauren said, breaking Bo from her trance as she rubbed Bo's shoulders. Bo looked up at Lauren, smiling sweetly at her fiancée.

"Good idea, mommy." Bo winked at Lauren before turning and washing the children up before bed.

When the twins were finally clean, Bo and Lauren each took them into the bedroom that their mothers shared. It took what felt like forever but as soon as they were dressed and ready for bed, the four found their way cuddled up on Bo and Lauren's bed, the twins between them.

"Mama! Please can we have a bedtime story please?" Ethan begged Bo, tugging on her shirt with his little fists.

"Of course. Which one do you want to hear?" Bo asked.

"Oh! I want the one... the one about grandpa Trick!" Lottie giggled.

"No! I want to hear the one about nana!" Ethan followed.

"How about the one about the brother and sister who went to bed without a bedtime story!" Bo chuckled at her own sarcasm. Her twins just looked at her.

"That's not nice mama!" Lottie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah! Play nice, mama!" Ethan said, doing the same.

"Yeah, mama!" Lauren chimed in, winking at the succubus.

So Bo went on to tell the kids a random story that she thought of. It was based on a story that Trick had told Bo about young fae who fell in love. It had enough action and romance in it that she could appease both of her children. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep either. Ethan had fallen asleep with his head pressed against Bo's chest and Lottie fell asleep sitting in Lauren's lap, leaning back on her mom.

"I don't really want to move them." Lauren whispered, running her fingers through Lottie's hair.

"Me neither." Bo giggled beside her.

"We really should." Lauren said with a yawn.

"Yeah... we should... shouldn't we?" Bo asked, she too yawning.

Soon they were all finally asleep, one big family.

**TBC**


	2. Let It Be

**Young Forever: Growing Up Fae**

**By:** Ruina Bell

**Rating**: M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** The second story to my original story, Young Forever. It's five years later. Bo and the gang have been living somewhat, normal "human" lives since moving into what they now call home. Ethan and Charlotte are only growing. There are new characters and old. With the children getting older, Will Bo and Lauren be able to raise them as honorable fae so they can fulfill their destiny or will they fail?

**Chapter Two**

**Let It Be**

~Bo and Lauren's, Weeks later~

Bo rolled over in bed as she felt Lauren's wamrth pressed against her. The sunlight was coming in perfectly that it shined down on her fiancee, causing her skin to glow, a hue making her look godly. Even in the blonde's slumber, she was peaceful, beautiful. She laid on her back, her face turned toward Bo's side of the bed, one arm resting over her torso and one hand resting on her pillow, her fingers just barely pressed against her lips. Lauren's body looked better than ever. She was so slender but with just the right curves that Bo loved so much. Bo watched as Lauren's chest rose and fell as she breathed. Lauren had worn a black fitting wife-beater to bed with a little pair of black boy panties.

Bo felt herself tense as she suddenly hungered for Lauren. It was intense and so sudden that it felt like she had been hit with want. Bo turned completely on her side, running her finger tips slowly around Lauren's jaw before pushing hair from Lauren's face and tucking it behind her ear. Lauren moaned softly, moving a little but not opening her eyes. Bo's eyes traveled along the body next to her, watching as Lauren's nipples stiffened from beneath her top.

Leaning forward and pressing her lips gently against Lauren's neck, leaving a small trail of kisses, Bo let her hand slide down Lauren's body and grasped her hip slightly in her hand. Bo finally got a real reaction out of Lauren.

"Mmm... Bo..." Lauren whispered quietly. It had been a while since Bo woke Lauren up for some early morning "loving", as they called it.

"I'm sorry." Bo whisperd, pulling away slightly.

"Don't be." Lauren said, her fingers suddenly touching Bo's skin. Bo felt fire inside of her body. It was so intense that she had to take a deep breath. It had been a while since she wanted Lauren like she did in that instant.

"I love you." Bo said, her lips pressed gently against Lauren's ear before her teeth captured the lobe teasingly.

"I love you." Lauren whispered.

Bo trailed her lips across the strong jawline that her lover possessed. Bo was obsessed with the sharp lines of Lauren's face. It was as if she was created perfectly to be a beautiful woman. Bo loved every inch of Lauren. Bo's lips found Lauren's as they kissed. Their passion was breathtaking. Both women felt trapped by the embrace of need. Their arousal was high, their senses heightened by the burst of lust that slide through their blood.

Moving slowly, Bo slide planted her hands on either side of Lauren and slid her body slowly across her lover. Bo used to sleep naked which Lauren loved but, now with children, Bo always wore something, not much, but something. Bo wore an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts that she used for generally when she worked out or slept. Lauren was slighty thankful that Bo decided to wear something loose to bed. It made for easier access and easier removal.

Immediately, Lauren's fingers had slipped beneath Bo's shirt, letting her fingertips run around the taut skin on Bo's back. For having twins, Bo still had such a remarkable figure. The fact that she had given birth in general just made her that much more amazing. Lauren wanted to experience that at least just once but for now, she didn't care. Right now, Bo's naked body sliding along her own was all she could think of.

Lauren slipped her knees apart, giving Bo the advantage to lay her hips between Lauren's legs. The lovers pressed their bodies together as their heat rose. Lauren's hands found the hem of Bo's shirt, slipping it above the succubus' shoulders. Instantly, the gift of Bo's body was enough to make Lauren quiver. Her fingers found Bo's breasts and begun to knead them eagerly. The motion caused Bo to break the kiss, arch her back and throw her head back. Her hair flipped back, the long thick brown locks cascading down her back. Lauren thought it was so sexy when Bo looked as if she were in pure esctasy.

Bo moaned softly, biting her lip, not wanting to be too loud. Lauren smiled, her lips capturing Bo's neck. Lauren sucked against the smooth skin. Bo ground her pelvis against Lauren's causing both women to gasp. Lauren found the hem to her own shirt, breaking the touch for only a moment to pull her shirt from her body. They lay there in their bottoms, kissing, touching, feeling one another. It wasn't about just feeding with Bo and Lauren. It was the physical connection as well as the mental. The feelings they felt for one another came out along with their passion for one another.

Before they knew it, both women somehow ended up nude. Bo was now laying on her back and Lauren laid over her sucubus. Their body slipped against one another as their hands explored the beings that they had explored many times before. But it didn't matter. Even though Lauren and Bo knew one another inside and out they still took pleasure every moment their skin made contact in such an intimate way that they only shared together.

At this point Lauren knew she didn't have to open her eyes to know Bo wanted to feed. She could hear the slight growl in Bo's throat. Lauren pulled Bo's body over her when she rolled back onto her back. This time, she opened her eyes. Just as she thought, Bo's eyes were frozen in their blue state, her eyes barely hanging open, her mouth slightly open as she panted. Lauren slid her fingers along Bo's cheek. Bo looked down, opening her eyes more. She knew what that meant.

Bo leaned in and kissed Lauren passionately. She felt her power overcoming her lust as she breathed in the sweet chi. She felt the power between the two of them. Just at that moment, Bo slipped her hand between her and Lauren, pressing her fingers against Lauren's core. Lauren gasped into the kiss and Bo didn't stop. It was as if her chi that left was simply replenished by her need for Bo. Her lust seeped through every pore.

As her need for more became so strong, Lauren didn't stop Bo. She merely wrapped her arms around Bo's neck and rocked her hips along with Bo's. Suddenly her eyes turned green, a power slipping between Bo and Lauren. It was more than just Bo's power. It was something greater than that, greater than any fae power possible. It was almost like they were bestowed such a gift. Lauren's body arched, breaking the power between them, their bodies tensing in ecstasy.

Bo rolled over once she could move again and laid on her back, both women panting fiercely.

"Wow..." Lauren gasped, blinking a few times. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

"It's been a while..." Bo chuckled softly, panting as she spoke.

Lauren chuckled and nodded. "You're still so amazing, baby." Lauren smiled, rolling onto her side and cuddling up to Bo. It was still so easy for the two of them to show their affection for one another. Their love and their affection was something that would never change.

"You're not too bad yourself." Bo joked, as she ran her fingers through Lauren's growing hair. "Your hair is getting so long, sweetie." Bo smiled.

"I know. I'm overdue for a cut." Lauren said softly. She let her cheek rest against Bo's chest.

"What time is it?" Bo asked.

Lauren looked over at the clock at Bo's bedside. "7:34." Lauren answered.

Bo groaned and looked down at Lauren. "I have to get up. I need to taken Megan to work. Her car is still in the shop and we need my car to go make sure everything is set up for the rehersal dinner Friday night."

"Oh yeah that's right." Lauren groaned.

Almost immediately, Bo and Lauren were up, getting themselves ready. Bo quickly pulled on a pair of shorts, a tank-top and a hoodie. She slipped her feet into a pair of flip-flops and grabbed her phone from her nightstand.

"I'm going to go take Megan to work. Can you get the kids up?" Bo asked as she walked into the bathroom where Lauren was about to shower.

"As long as you promise to shower when you get back." Lauren joked.

Bo chuckled and kissed Lauren quickly. "I'll be back in 15." Bo said before walking out and toward Megan's room. She knocked softly.

"Come in." She heard from the other side.

Bo peeked her head inside the door. Megan was sitting on her bed, bent over and pulling her shoes on her feet.

"Hey woman. Ready to go?" Bo asked.

"Yep. Just have to grab my wallet and tie my shoes." Megan responded.

"Alright, I'll be in the-" Bo tried to explain.

"Mommy! Mamma!" Bo heard from the other room. Bo and Megan exchanged glances before they bolted toward Lottie's room.

"Charlotte!" Bo shouted from the hallway before finally getting to the door. Bo put her hand on the door but it wouldn't open. She jiggled the handle and pressed against the door but it wasn't budging. "What the fuck?" Bo growled. Megan was at the door in a heartbeat.

"Stand back." Megan said. Bo moved out of the way. Megan pulled her foot up and kicked the handle before suddenly the door, now broken, flung open.

"Mamma!" Lottie cried, sitting on her bed. Bo and Megan ran over to the little girl and Bo immediately picked up Lottie into her arms.

"Megan check the room." Bo demanded as she ran out of the room and into the hallway.

"Mamma!" Lottie sobbed, hugging her mother's neck so tight.

"Charlotte what happened?" Bo asked. Her heart raced softly as she held the child in her arms. "Baby tell me." Bo said, trying to get her daughter to speak.

"What's going on?" Bo heard. She looked over to see Lauren walking toward them. "I heard a bunch of loud noise. Bo is everything okay?" Lauren rushed over to the two.

"Go get Ethan. Check on him now." Bo demanded. Lauren nodded and ran toward Ethan's room. When she opened the door, he was sitting in his bed.. She walked over and sat down.

"Mommy? Is everything okay?" Ethan asked his mom.

Bo walked into the room slowly after. "Charlotte, tell me what happened baby." Bo was trying to be as patient as possible with Lottie but it was hard when she was frightened for her children's safety.

"I... I... I seen... a scar... scary man." Lottie sobbed. "H-he-he had... Had big teeth! And claws! And... and... and..." Lottie couldn't seem to say anything else as she almost choked on her sobs. Lottie was so frightened that she was visibly shaken. Bo pulled Lottie close, hugging her and rocking her as she sat on Ethan's bed.

"Shhhh. It's okay babygirl. Shh. It's okay." Bo closed her eyes, holding her child close to her.

"Charlotte it's okay. We're all right here, okay?" Lauren chimed in.

"The door was locked, Lauren." Bo said, looking to her partner.

"What? It couldn't have been! We put them to bed last night after they had fallen asleep." Lauren was shocked.

"I know! But it was! Megan had to kick the door in. Which means someone is trying to get to them!" Bo shouted at Lauren. Bo's eyes flashed as anger overcame her being.

"But if someone or _something _is trying to get to them, why would they want them? Why not go after you or Lauren?" Megan asked, scratching her head at the sudden confusion in her head.

"Because, Megan, Charlotte and Ethan are supposed to be with bring peace to the fae and bring light and dark together. Someone doesn't want that to happen." Lauren said as she pulled Ethan in her lap, hugging her son close.

"Mommy? Did Lottie do something bad?" Ethan asked, looking up at the blonde holding him.

Lauren shook her head. "No sweetie. She did absolutely nothing wrong." Lauren looked over at Bo who was just as shaken as their daughter.

"This is why I wanted to start teaching them **now** about their powers, Lauren. We can't explain this in a way that they will understand!" Bo groaned.

"Well how are they supposed to understand? They are children, Bo!" Lauren argued.

"Mommy, please don't fight." Ethan said, putting his finger on his mom's lips. Lauren sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Look, lets take them to Trick. I'm sure Trick will watch over them." Megan suggested.

"No! The Dahl is just a hangout for fae! They will not be safe there." Bo shook her head.

"Why not, Bo? Megan is right. Trick could keep them safe." Lauren agreed.

"No, Lauren. I will not have our children in a place that is so ridden with fae that anyone could snatch them up in a heartbeat. That is out of the question." Bo was still very adament to not have the twins at the Dahl.

"What happened? You were so eager to stay there when they were infants. Now all of a sudden you don't want them there?" Lauren growled a little.

"No, Lauren. Not happening. End of story." Bo stood, the still shaking child in her arms. "They will stay with us. **We** will protect them. You two are supposed to protect them. That is that." Bo said before walking out of the room with Lottie who was still sobbing in her arms.

Lauren and Megan exchanged looks.

"We are their protectors, Lauren." Megan said. "Maybe she's right." Megan felt so odd having to stand between Bo and Lauren. Sure they had plenty of arguments but it was different when it came to the twins. Normally things like this didn't happen. Having to stand between two mothers who were on the opposite sides of an argument about their children was like standing between two lion and a lioness fighting over a piece of meat.

"Whatever." Lauren sighed. She looked down at Ethan who sat biting on his thumbnail. "Come on, buddy. Lets go get something to eat. Oatmeal or fruit?" Lauren asked her son while running her fingers through the blonde hair.

"Oeatmeal, please." Ethan said before wrapping his arms around Lauren's neck.

~Bo and Laurens, hours later~

The house was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the television that Kenzi sat in front of, eating a sandwich and the sound of Ethan and Megan playing on the floor in front of her. Megan sat on the floor in front of Ethan playing with his cars on the "road rug" that Kenzi had bought him for his birthday to go along with his cars. She insisted that no little boy could grow up without one. Either way it was one of his favorite things to do.

Lottie was napping on the couch beside Kenzi, curled up in her blanket and her favorite stuffed animal twisted in her arms as she lay there. After Bo and Lauren had to beg her to eat, she laid back down. Lauren and Bo were not going to argue with their daughter. She had been through enough that morning. It was going to be a day of "yes's" and "whatever you want's" for Lottie and Ethan. It was their way of trying to keep the children calm and relaxed. They hoped it would help take their minds off of anything that happened.

Bo and Lauren sat on the patio across from one another, having it out about what to do.

"Look, all I am saying is we need to find out who wants the children." Lauren insisted.

"That could be anyone, Lauren! There are probably plenty of fae who want the divide to stay as it is! Dark in their territory and light in theirs. It's been like this for too long. They hate each other!" Bo shook her head trying to get Lauren to understand how she felt.

"But if we narrow it down, Bo, we could find out who is trying to hurt them!" Lauren continued. "We need to find out who is after our children. That's all that's important! Don't you see that?" Lauren got on her knees as she slid from her seat. She sat on her knees in front of Bo, putting her hands on Bo's knees and looking up into her eyes. "Bo those children in there are my life! I couldn't bare to see anything happen to them. If we just went to someone who could help us, we could sleep knowing that there is one less predator out there with our children's heads on their list!" Lauren pleaded with Bo.

"All I'm saying Lauren is it's going to take forever to find out who! I feel like we would be wasting our time. They will always be in danger. They are the children of Onrah and if anyone knows about the prophecy and doesn't wish for it to come true, then we will always be fighting, Lauren." Bo closed her eyes, knowing that life was only going to get harder when the twins came into their powers. But Bo was right. No matter what, there will always be someone who doesn't agree with the prophecy. That's how the world works. They need evil to balance the good.

"I know, baby." Lauren sighed. "I know. But we should at least try, shouldn't we?" Lauren asked, her eyes desperate for Bo to understand.

"We have so much on our plates already, Lauren. The twin's protection ceremony not to mention the twin's christening, the wedding. I mean there is so much to do! Maybe if we at least get the protection ceremony, get them blessed by the fae elders, they will help protect them. Can we at least just do that first? If anything happens after, then we worry. Can we make a deal? Please?" Bo begged. Bo was drowning in frustration, worry and fear.

"Yes. The protection ceremony is tomorrow. We get through that and then we have the wedding." Lauren finally agreed. Bo was right. The protection ceremony was supposed to make it so that Megan and Lauren and full power over the children, not to mention it was said they would more than likely gain powers of the elder fae to protect the children. Lauren would no longer be human.

"Thank you." Bo thanked Lauren. Bo just hoped that would be enough to keep the children safe, at least until they came into their own power.

Bo stood and walked into the house, unable to be able from the children any longer. Lauren got up shortly after and followed. When she walked into the house, Bo had picked Lottie up and pulled her into her arms. She was now sitting beside Kenzi with Lottie laying in her embrace. Bo's eyes cast down at their daughter, watching her as she slept. Lauren often wondered what Bo was thinking. She wondered what the future would bring for the family. She only hoped she and Megan would be enough to protect the twins. She couldn't lose her family. They were all she had now.

~The Dahl, the next morning~

The Dahl was crowded. There were people in every corner that had prepared grately for the protection ceremony for the twins. Those who believed the prophecy will be a wonderful gift, both light and dark fae, were there to witness the joyous ceremony. As joyous it was to be, Bo, Lauren, Megan, Kenzi and Trick were on edge. After hearing of the threat on the children's lives, Trick worried for his great-grandchildren. So he made sure he was going to have special fae around to keep the Dahl safe and peaceful. This was not a day for revenge or negativity. This was a day to celebrate light and dark fae and the children who were meant to bring the two sides together.

Bo and Lauren made sure to dress the children and themselves in the most dressy clothing that the family had. Bo herself, wore a dark blue dress that went down to her ankles. It had slits going up both sides to her thighs. The dress itself had straps to hold it up on her shoulders. Lauren wore her nicest black slacks and a maroon colored top. The top had no sleeves and connected at the collarbone where it opened up into a circle beneath where the hem connected before connecting again to form the circle. It was metallic and shiny, fitting Lauren's long slender form perfectly. The slight white beading along the neckline made the maroon color stick out even more.

The twins were dressed their best as well. Bo had made sure to get a tux for her son. Ethan's pants and jacket were black with a matching black vest. She put a white button-up on beneath the vest and even added a clip-on tie for her son. She fixed his hair so that it was slicked back. He looked like a little man and it almost made her cry to see her son looking so grown up but she knew today he still needed to look his best.

Lauren had took the honor of dressing Lottie. The outfit of choice was a lavander colored dress. It had thick straps that went over Lottie's shoulders and the dress flaired out a little when it got to the lacey bottom. It had a tie that tied in the back and a flower where the top half and the bottom half of the dress met in the front. Her hair was done half up and half down. The top layer was pulled back in a ponytail and the bottom half in the back was kept down, and a lavander colored flow was used to hold her hair back.

Lottie looked up at Lauren, tugging on her pant leg. "Mommy?" Lottie asked her mother.

"What is it, sweetie?" Lauren asked as she looked down into Lottie's big hazel eyes.

"Who are all of these people?" Lottie almost whispered.

Lauren knelt down next to Lottie, letting her hand rest on her daughter's back. "These are people who are here for the ceremony, baby." Lauren informed Lottie as she adjusted the dress on the little girl.

"What's that?" Lottie asked again, putting her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Well, it's where a bunch of people get together to celebrate something. Like a birthday or christmas!" Lauren smiled.

"Is it somebody's birthday, mommy?" Lottie continued to ask.

"No silly. It's the ceremony so that Aunt Megan and I get to take care of you and Ethan forever and ever." Lauren giggled.

"But I thought you and mama were going to take care of me and Ethan forever and ever." Lottie sighed.

"Oh baby we are. But Aunt Megan and I get to fight all the big bad monsters to protect you and Ethan." Lauren reassured Lottie.

"You mean like the monster that was in my room yesterday, mommy?" Lottie asked, looking into Lauren's eyes.

Lauren nodded. "Yes." Lauren could see so much of Bo in their daughter. It almost frightened her. She could see just how strong Lottie was, even being so young. She was already a fighter.

Lottie leaned in and kissed Lauren's cheek, catching Lauren offguard. "I love you mommy." Lottie said. She wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck and hugged her close.

"I love you too, Charlotte," Lauren said with a grin.

After a while, everyone started getting settled for the ceremony. Seats were beginning to fill, cups were beginning to empty and the children were starting to tire. Bo and Lauren insisted that Trick get the ceremony started as soon as possible but, when you have so many fae in a bar, it's hard to keep them from having their drinks beforehand.

Once everyone was seated, Trick walked to the front of the room. Behind him stood two men and two women. They were elderly, but still had much life to them. The women wore white cloaks and the men wore red cloaks. All four had their hoods down as they awaited for the ceremony. Smiles spread across their faces the moment Lottie and Ethan walked up toward them holding hands, their mothers following behind them.

"Please, everyone. I need silence." Trick announced. Trick waved his hand to Megan for her to follow Lauren and Bo. Once everyone was standing where they should; Bo on one side of trick, Megan and Lauren on the other side of him and the twins standing in front of him, they could get on with the ceremony.

"You all are here to witness this day. Charlotte Ysabeau Lewis and Ethan Fitzpatrick Lewis are the _twins_ of Onrah. The prophecy had only forseen but one child. But as we all know, sometimes prophecies only guide. We make the outcome." Trick smiled and turned. He had a peice of white rope. "The guardians of the children will take the rope, signifying their trust in the protectors of the children."

As Trick spoke, he took Lauren's hand and gave her one end of the rope and then took Bo's and gave her the other end. "Now will the protector come forth?" Trick asked, meaning Megan. Megan stepped forth and stood beside Trick. "Megan Penelope Winthorp, daughter of the Winthorp Clan, Luna fae, do you accept the fate you are to recieve?" Trick asked, holding Megan's hand in his own.

"I do." Megan responded.

"Do you promise to protect the children of Onrah with your life until your last breath?" Trick asked, grabbing his dagger from the alter behind him.

"I, Megan Penelope Winthorp, daughter of the Winthorp Clan, Launa fae, promise on my blood, to protect the children of Onrah with my life until my last breath." Megan took a deep breath.

"I am now sealing this oath in blood." Trick spoke as he cut into Megan's flesh. She winced slightly. The twins made faces at the blood and Bo couldn't help but chuckle at her twins. Trick sliced each of the elder's hands. He drained some blood in a chalace from each elder and Megan. He then took the rope from Bo and Lauren and put it in the chalace with the blood. "With the sacred blood, thy promise shall never be broken and you are to protect the children on Onrah for the rest of their days." Trick lit the blood on fire with a match causing a large flame to come from the cup.

Once the flame burned out, Trick sat the cup down and Megan moved back to stand beside Lauren.

"Now in addition to our dearest Luna present to protect the children of Onrah, Lauren Breanna Lewis, will you please come forth." Trick spoke before Lauren stood before Trick. Trick looked at Bo. That was her que to take the twins to the side. Bo took Ethan and Lottie's hands and made them stand beside her. "Kneel before the elders, human." Trick demanded. Lauren hated being called "human" but she knew that would be the last time anyone ever referred to her as human. It felt odd but at the same time, she knew it was for the best. She wanted to watch her children grow, grow old with Bo and see that her children do all of the good in the world that they possibly could.

Lauren stepped around Trick and knelt before the elders. Trick stood behind Lauren a hand on the back of her kneck, just pressing his palm against it. "Bow." Lauren bowed her hand. The elders put their hands out facing Lauren, palm up. "You now, and forever, are no longer a human, child, but a protector of the children of Onrah. You are part of what has given the prophecy life. You have succeeded in such. Now it is time to see that your children, your children on Onrah, become what they will always be known as, see that they fulfill the prophecy, see that they life. Do you promise to accept? Do you promise to not only be their mother, their caregiver, but their protector?" Trick asked, his palm still against her neck.

"I, Lauren Breanna Lewis, protector of the children of Onrah, now and forever, accept and promise to care for my children, the children of Onrah, to protect them, to see that they grow to fulfill the prophecies that have been spoken." Lauren spoke strong. It was a proud moment for Bo, watching her lover take on such a task.

Suddenly a beam of white lights came from the elder's hands and from Trick's and into Lauren's body. It didn't harm her. But she felt her body fill with power. She felt a strength unlike any other. All sorts of feelings were building inside of Lauren as she breathed heavily, taking in the power being bestowed upon her.

Once the beams were gone, Trick walked around and took Lauren's hand. He cut it and the elder's hands once again, letting their blood drain in the chalace with the rope. "I am once again, sealing this oath." Trick said as he turned toward the crowed. "With the sacred blood, thy promise shall never be broken and you are to protect the children on Onrah for the rest of their days." Trick lit the blood on fire for the second time and the same thing happened. Once the fire was out, Trick sat the cup down. "Rise, Lauren Breanna Lewis." Trick spoke.

Lauren rose from her knees feeling alive and energized. Trick took Lauren and Megan's hands, putting them together. He motioned for Bo to bring the twins to him.

"Go to grandpa-Trick." Bo whispered to the children.

Ethan and Lottie slowly walked over to Trick. Trick smiled at them, taking their hands and making it so that Lauren and Megan wer holding the twins hands. "The protectors are chosen." Trick smiled. With that everyone clapped their hands, standing as they clapped. Lauren and Megan smiled, hugging one another before picking up the children, Lauren grabbing Lottie and Megan grabbing Lottie.

Bo couldn't help but watch in awe at her family. Even though all the stress was coming down on her, she couldn't deny this joyous occasion. It meant everything and more to her and Lauren to do this. Bo couldn't believe that she had given birth to the two most important figures that will ever live in the fae world. She couldn't feel more proud and more happy than that moment. It felt as though she had already accomplished so much since coming into her powers at 18. With everything that had happened, this was the most important. Here. Her family, her children, her girlfriend. Everything that was happening at that moment was the important part.

**TBC**

_**Author's Note: My apologies for taking SOOOOOOOOO freaking long to update. I, ladies and gentlemen, have been working, I ended up with a broken computer and a bunch of other nasty life things. I'm starting to go through withdrawl from Lost Girl and I'm sure I'm not the only one! I haven't forgotten about my baby, my story, lol. I've just been so very busy. But I'm hoping to have the next chapter up much much faster than this one that's for sure! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue with me! :D**_


	3. No Fool

**Young Forever: Growing Up Fae**

**By:** Ruina Bell

**Rating**: M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** The second story to my original story, Young Forever. It's five years later. Bo and the gang have been living somewhat, normal "human" lives since moving into what they now call home. Ethan and Charlotte are only growing. There are new characters and old. With the children getting older, Will Bo and Lauren be able to raise them as honorable fae so they can fulfill their destiny or will they fail?

**Chapter Three**

**No Fool**

~Bo and Lauren's, a few days later~

It didn't take long for the house to become full of life and semi-back-to-normal. Bo and Lauren returned to their busy routines. Since Megan switched to the morning shift at work, Bo was waking up between six and seven to take Megan to work with her car in the shop. Not to mention that Lauren had to be at the office early as well. She had fae to take care of that could use her expertise. Kenzi, who wasn't a morning person, even started waking up early to help Bo with the children all day. A lot of times it ended up with Bo taking one of the twins with her to run errands and Kenzi staying home with the other. Kenzi didn't mind looking after the twins during the day since Bo and Lauren had so much to do. She wasn't really doing much anymore other than the occasional nights out with Hale or Megan. Besides, it was the least she could do for her best friends.

Today was a special day for the twins, once again. That morning, they had been christened. Kenzi and Hale became the twins godparents. If anything were to ever happen to Lauren or the twins, they would have full responsibility over the Lottie and Ethan. Trick advised strongly against Kenzi being the godmother, seeing that she was human. Bo and Lauren insisted that the twins have a human godparent. They had a mother that _was_ human at one point anyway and Bo and Lauren knew Kenzi would do everything in her power to protect them if it came down to it. She may be rough around the edges, but Kenzi was trustworthy.

The twins ran around in the backyard, Kenzi and Megan chasing them as Bo and Lauren prepared food for everyone. They were all celebrating the twin's christening. Hale, Aife, Trick and Vex were there to celebrate. Lauren insisted they just have a small gathering this time to celebrate. She wanted something more intimate than the protection ceremony. Bo of course obliged.

"So how is everything going with the wedding, dear?" Aife asked Bo.

Bo was standing by the door to the patio watching the kids play. She turned her head to look over at her mother. "Oh the wedding? It's going well. It feels so odd being so close." Bo nervously chuckled.

Aife placed a hand on Bo's shoulder. "It's rare for a succubus to find someone to spend a lifetime with." Aife chuckled, hoping to ease Bo's nerves. "But you just have to keep things spicy." Aife winked at her daughter.

"Oh god." Bo couldn't help but chuckle at Aife. "Thanks for the tip, mom." Bo let out a sigh and took a sip of her wine. "I'm just nervous. I've never... Been so close to something so important other than giving birth and that feels like a breeze compared to getting married." Bo look down at her glass, swishing it around.

"Bo, it's nothing to be ashamed of, sweetie." Aife used her fingers to lift Bo's face, looking into her daughter's eyes. "Everyone gets a little unsure. I mean, I never had that opportunity but, Bo..." Aife paused as she smiled. "You and Lauren are the mothers of two of the most powerful fae to ever live. If not for yourselves, do it for my grandchildren."

Aife's words made Bo smile really wide. "Thanks mom." Bo leaned in and hugged her mother.

Aife and Bo's relationship had grown so much in the last few years and they had become such great friends as well as developed an amazing mother-daughter relationship.

"So promise me you won't have karaoke at your reception." Aife commented as she pulled away from Bo.

"Oh please. There's only so many times you can handle hearing Vex's version of 'Oops I Did It Again'." Bo chuckled.

"I heard that!" Vex said as he walked by to walk out of the patio to join Hale by the grill.

Aife laughed. "Oh I could imagine that would be pretty horrible." Bo simply nodded in agreement.

"Alright children, it's time to go in. You need to wash up for dinner." Lauren called out to the twins playing with Kenzi and Megan.

Kenzi and Megan laughed and scooted the kids toward the door to the patio. "Go ahead little rugrats!" Kenzi urged.

"Hey, I meant you two too." Lauren pointed at Kenzi and Megan.

"Awwweee!" Kenzi and Megan said in unison. Everyone laughed at the three women.

Once everyone was inside, they gathered around the table for dinner.

"I just wanted to make a toast really quick." Aife said as she sat down. "I know this probably sounds so cliche, but, I wanted to propose a toast to everyone here but importantly, to Bo." Everyone looked over at Bo and then back to Aife. "The best gift I've ever received. I couldn't be more proud of you as a mother than I am today. I love you." Aife raised her glass as did everyone else.

"I love you too, mom." Bo smiled as everyone clinked their glasses.

"Alright, enough of the shits and giggles, I'm ready to eat!" Vex said as he downed his drink.

"Language!" Everyone shouted at Vex.

"Oh bugger." Vex groaned before digging into his plate.

~Local Nightclub, A few evenings later~

"Kenz, I'm going home!" Bo shouted over the music of the loud nightclub. Somehow Bo had been drug out by Kenzi and tricked into going to a nightclub. Bo really wasn't enjoying herself. She was more interested in being at home, watching the back of her eyelids with her fiancee.

"Oh come on, Bobo! You never go out anymore! This could be your last chance to let loose!" Kenzi begged, pulling on Bo's hands eagerly.

"Kenzi! I gave that up when I decided to have a family. I want to go home." Bo sighed. "Look, stay here with Megan and have some fun! You two deserve it! I'll catch a cab." Bo kissed Kenzi's cheek.

"You suck, succubus." Kenzi hugged Bo and walked away to find Megan who was dancing with two guys on the middle of the dance floor.

Bo payed her tab at the bar which was not even ten dollars.

Once outside of the nightclub, Bo looked around to make sure Megan and Kenzi hadn't followed. Once she realized they were still inside, Bo turned, beginning to walk down the street, gaining some distance between herself and the nightclub. Bo wasn't going to call a cab. Bo had other plans in mind at that moment. This would just be the chance that she would get to do what she needed.

Bo continued walking for what felt like forever before she stopped. She looked around again before turning to a building that was boarded up. Bo looked around one last time before proceeding toward the alley on the side of the building. Bo found the familiar door and knocked three times, waiting a second, knocking once and then waiting one last moment before knocking three times. The door opened to see a man dressed in all black. He was tall, towering over Bo. His muscles were apparent through the tight black v-neck.

"Bo." The man grinned from ear to ear. "My lady, please come in." The man stepped aside to let Bo into the building.

"Always a pleasure, Anton." Bo smiles as she swiftly walked past the tall burly man.

Anton watched Bo's body move as she walked. He licked his lips, shutting the door behind him, guarding it so no one else would enter.

Bo walked down the steps. The walls were a bloody red color. The floors were a dark wood, cherry probably. The walls were dimly lit by muted light. It was no strange place for Bo that was for sure. All sorts of noises could be heard once Bo reached the bottom of the stairs. Sounds of pleasure, pain and music could be heard throughout. Bo looked around a little, keeping her chin up as if to keep her stance, showing her dominance to anyone that walked past her. Bo turned right, walking down the hall. Once she was at the end, she looked up at the men standing outside of a door, guarding the door as sounds of moans could be heard coming from it.

"I'm here to see Leo." Bo simply said, her eyes flashing as she put her hand on her hip.

~Bo and Lauren's~

Megan and Kenzi stumbled in the door, giggling like crazy but quickly tried to fix their drunken demeanor. Lauren and Bo were strict about anyone coming through the door past nine especially drunk, while the children were sleeping. Megan and Kenzi tried their best to be quiet.

"Shhh!" Megan said before covering her mouth and giggling uncontrollably.

"Seriously!" Kenzi was the more serious one at that moment.

"I'm going to bed. Thanks again, Kenz." Megan smiled, hugging the other drunk girl before heading to bed.

"I'm getting some water." Kenzi could feel something was wrong suddenly.

"Have fun!" Megan giggled, covering her mouth as she begun up the steps to her room.

Kenzi went on about getting her water after walking into the kitchen. She walked back into the foyer once she had her water and looked at the hooks hanging by the door where everyone hung their keys. Bo's keys were not present there on the hooks.

_'That's odd. Bo said she was coming home.'_ Kenzi thought to herself as she stared at the hooks for a while. Kenzi finished her glass of water before doing anything else.

Kenzi walked up the steps quietly, slowly. Kenzi made her way to Bo and Lauren's bedroom. The door was cracked slightly. Bo and Lauren never shut their door in case of an emergency. When Kenzi peered into the room, she only noticed Lauren's body laying in the bed, a book laying over her belly and the light still on. Kenzi noted how weird that was before walking to her own room.

When in her room, Kenzi pulled her phone out. She had no calls or texts from Bo. Kenzi pulled up Bo's name in her texts and decided to shoot her a text.

"Where are you?" Kenzi asked aloud as she typed.

Sitting her phone down on the bed, Kenzi looked out of the window, wondering if Bo was alright.

~Unknown building~

"So what can I do you for, succubus?" A man asked, pulling his red colored shirt over his muscular shoulders and pausing for a moment. "Or how?" He chuckled and looked over at the woman sleeping on the couch before sitting at the large cherry colored desk, his shirt still open. The man was young looking, maybe even younger than Bo. His head was topped off with black spikes, piercing blue eyes and an enchanting smile to go along with it. He was a very good looking man and no stranger to Bo.

"I'm hungry." Bo growled, slamming her hands down on the table.

"Now now, Bo. You know the rules." The man turned stern.

"I don't care, Leo." Bo growled once more.

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you?" Leo asked, beginning to button up his shirt. "I can't heal bodies as fast as you can torture them." Leo huffed.

"You don't get it." Bo sighed and shaking her head. She stood up straight, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm about to get married. Who knows when I'll get to come back. If I don't do this now, I may not be able to hold off for another few months!" Bo was full of anger.

Leo slowly stood once his shirt was properly buttoned. He pulled the straps of his black suspenders up over his shoulders once he was standing. Leo looked at Bo as he walked around the table. He took his fingers and traced along her jaw, looking down at the beautiful woman. Leo closed his eyes as he inhaled. Bo watched as the man reacted to her scent.

"Mmm.." Leo moaned softly. "It has been fifty years at least, since I tasted a succubus." Leo said while opening his eyes to look at Bo. "Why don't you get your fill from me and we'll call it even." Leo suggested.

Bo quickly pulled away. "I told you Leo, no. This is business." Bo made distance between her and her fellow fae.

"Listen succubus, I have had to cover up two bodies already because of you." Leo started to sound a little agitated. "Now you can do one of three things." Leo begun to adjust his cuffs. "A. I can give you another body and you clean up after yourself." He paused to switch hands. "B. You can choose me, being as powerful as I am, and I will fill your need." Leo then let his arms drop to his sides. "Or C, you can walk out and find someone else to get your fix."

Bo glared at Leo slightly. Not quite enough to show any sort of anger.

"You are such an asshole, Leo. Why didn't anyone else tell me what snakes a Vila could be." Bo remarked, referring to Leo's specie of fae.

"Oh darling, you succubi are just as cunning, you know." Leo said, closing the distance.

Without a word, Leo had a hand on Bo's lower back and the other hand tangled in Bo's hair with his lips pressed against hers. It was heated and passionate.

Bo pulled away slightly, opening her eyes. They were beautifully blue. Leo's eyes had turned gray. Both of them exhaled as a smoke-like substance came from their mouths.

"Chilly." Bo smiled.

"Warm me up." Leo chuckled.

~Bo and Lauren's, the next morning~

Lauren woke up to the feeling of small hands on her arm.

"Mommy! Mommy wake up! Come on! Mama is making breakfast!" Lottie giggled as she shook her sleeping mother.

Lauren rolled over onto her side, facing Lottie. "Oh yea? What is she making?" Lauren asked.

"French toasties!" Lottie giggled again. "Come on! Come on! Get up! Get up!" Lottie tugged and pulled on Lauren's hand.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up!" Lauren smiled. She sat up as Lottie ran back out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Letting out a big yawn, Lauren ran a hand through her hair. She could hear the clinking and clanging of dishes in the kitchen from her room. She could also hear Megan and Bo talking, Kenzi arguing with Ethan about who is sitting where and Lottie telling Bo that Lauren was getting up. Lauren smiled as she grabbed her robe and slowly sauntered down the stairs.

"Good morning." Lauren waved, immediately finding the coffee pot to pour some coffee. Lauren turned, leaning against the counter as she sipped the black coffee.

Bo was chatting away with Megan about the wedding. Lauren couldn't help but take into account how much of a good mood her fiancee seemed to be in.

"No Aunt Kenzi! I wanted to sit next to mommy!" Ethan whimpered, stomping his foot.

"Hey!" Lauren suddenly looked over at Ethan as she spoke. "You don't talk to Aunt Kenzi like that, Ethan Fitzpatrick. You better apologize." Lauren said sternly.

"But mommy!" Ethan whined, stomping his foot again.

"No, Ethan. Not this morning." Lauren sighed, taking another drink of her coffee.

Ethan threw himself down on the floor of the dinning room and begun to kick and cry.

"Come on, babe. Really?" Bo huffed. "It's Saturday. Give him a break." Bo said to Lauren as she flipped a piece of bread.

"No, he needs to learn that he can't talk to adults that way. He needs to learn some respect, Bo." Lauren shook her head, taking another drink of the coffee.

"Come on buddy, get up." Kenzi sighed, putting her hands on her hips as she watched her godson fuss on the floor.

"Ethan now!" Lauren said sternly.

Kenzi glanced over her shoulder at Lauren. She seemed agitated.

Turning back around, Kenzi knelt and tried to help Ethan sit up. "Come on." Kenzi said softly but Ethan bit Kenzi on the arm. "OW!" Kenzi gasped, pulling her arm away as Ethan continued to fuss and cry.

"Alright. Time out." Lauren put her coffee mug down and walked over to Ethan. She picked him up which only made matters worse as he wailed. "Ethan, I told you not to talk back to Aunt Kenzi and then you bit her. That's a no-no. You're going to sit on the step until I come and get you." Lauren wasn't rude or abusive to her son, but very firm.

Lauren walked out to go put Ethan on the step. Megan and Lottie walked into the dinning room to start setting up the table.

"Gee, I wonder what's up her ass, huh succubus?" Kenzi asked, eying Bo.

"I don't know. Probably wedding jitters." Bo sighed, shaking her head. "I just don't understand why she is so hard on them." Bo added.

"Maybe it's other things too." Kenzi wanted to try so hard to get information from Bo but Lauren returned.

Bo looked over at Kenzi as if Kenzi knew something.

"I'm going to go grab the paper." Lauren said before kissing Bo's cheek.

"Alright, babe." Bo smiled, trying to ignore Kenzi's comment.

Bo hoped Kenzi was just being Kenzi. But who knew? When you were Bo, anything and everything happened to you.

**TBC**


	4. I Can't Lose You This Time

**Young Forever: Growing Up Fae**

**By:** Ruina Bell

**Rating**: M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** The second story to my original story, Young Forever. It's five years later. Bo and the gang have been living somewhat, normal "human" lives since moving into what they now call home. Ethan and Charlotte are only growing. There are new characters and old. With the children getting older, Will Bo and Lauren be able to raise them as honorable fae so they can fulfill their destiny or will they fail?

**Chapter Four**

**I Can't Lose You This Time  
**

~Unknown building, the next day~

"Why did you ask me to come here? I told you this is risky." Bo sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Bo sat in the dark office, looking at the man who she had only once ever slept two days before. Leo was supposed to just help Bo, not sleep with her. Bo's hunger had gotten the best of her that night. Everything has been stressing Bo. For once, she just didn't want to say no, didn't want to feel stressed. Bo's hunger was beginning to get worse as the weeks went on. She wasn't sure why, but she felt hungry in the worst of ways.

"I need to call a favor." Leo said as he stared at his computer screen. The large Mac screen sat off to the side but he could still see Bo.

"I'm not doing any favors, Leo. My wedding is two days away. I'm not jeopardizing that." Bo refused.

"You owe me, succubus. I've hidden bodies for you." Leo said, glaring at Bo suddenly. "Besides, you have already put what you have in jeopardy by being here in the first place." Leo sat back, crossing his hands in his lap. "You wouldn't want your children to know what kind of mother they have now would you?" Leo said before clearing his throat.

Bo glared at Leo, her gaze burning into him. "What do you want, Leo?"

"Good girl." Leo smiled. "I need you to find out where my clients are going." Leo bent to rummage through a drawer in his desk.

"What are you talking about?" Bo asked, sitting up.

"This." Leo put a file in front of Bo on the desk. Bo picked up the file and opened it. "My client list. I trust you not to share it." Leo warned.

Rolling her eyes, Bo sighed. "What does this have to do with your clients going anywhere?" Bo asked.

"Last month i had over two-hundred fae coming in here on a weekly basis to do their deeds. Dark and light." Leo stood and started to slowly pace. "Now all of a sudden I have just under a hundred coming in here. This is neutral ground for fae. Most come here to do their dark deeds and the prices are cheap." Leo continued. "The Dahl is not my competition I know that. Your grandfather has a steady business and it's wholesome." Leo paused, looking over at Bo. "As you know, this place isn't."

"So what? You want me to find out why your clients decide to play cool for a while?" Bo asked as she put the folder on the desk.

"I want you to find out why all of a sudden my business is going down." Leo replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm a client, Leo, not your PR person." Bo groaned.

"I'm asking for this as a favor, Bo. You know what we do here isn't to hurt others. You do this for me and I'll forget you ever came here. I'll wipe your records from my files. Your name is not in the files that I have placed in front of you but I have _private_ records that are for myself only. You do this and I burn them completely." Leo suggested.

The simple thought of being able to get this out of her life was appetizing for Bo. Bo had a moment of weakness when she found this place. It was purely an accident. She had overheard Aife talking on her cellphone to someone about "The Lion's Den". She decided to check it out, afraid that her mother could be up to her old tricks, or tricks in general. When she found this place, it was at a time when Bo's hunger hit it's peak. Lauren's long days and sometimes nights at work left her starving and neglected.

"How am I supposed to find out? I wouldn't even know where to start." Bo sighed.

"Don't you have fae connections? You are still the very popular unaligned succubus after all." Leo chuckled.

"That doesn't mean I have connections, Leo. I haven't been so focused on the fae world since I had my children. I stay as far away from it as possible." Bo looked away as she spoke. Guilt was cutting her every which way.

"And yet here you are." Leo said as he stood right next to Bo.

Bo looked up, feeling the shame. "That's besides the point."

"Bo you try so hard to hide the fae from your children." Leo said as he put his hands on his hips. "But here you are, doing exactly what your mother tried to do to you. Why?"

"It's none of your business." Bo said as she stood.

"I'm just so curious why someone like you, who spent so much time trying to get answers because of your upbringing, why you would hide what your children are from them." Leo seemed to pry a little.

"Who are you to judge? You run a fae brothel. You're a fae who can be owned by someone having a piece of your flesh, die from a hair plucked from your head. Yet you act so godly. Who gave you the award for "most honorable fae" anyway?" Bo shook her head. "I'm not doing this."

Bo turned to walk away before Leo grabbed her arm.

"And you are the succubus who leaves her pretty little girlfriend home at night, your children, everything you've built to come and fill your greed." Leo pulled Bo against him, gripping her arms. "You call yourself a mother? A wife?" Leo teased.

"Let me go, asshole." Bo growled, her eyes swirling blue.

"Mmm..." Leo moaned, smelling the air and chuckling deeply. "The tension in the air only fuels my urges." Leo's eyes faded to gray suddenly. "I can rip your flesh from your body so easily, child." Leo said as a gust of wind pierced through the room, cutting through a piece of Bo's neck. Bo winced in pain. "Dare to tempt me, succubus?" Leo asked.

"Fine." Bo growled.

Suddenly the wind stopped and Leo pulled Bo completely against him, pressing his lips against hers. Bo fought against the Vila who held her hands locked at her sides. He pulled away slightly just to look into the blue eyes.

"A little snack before you go..." Leo grinned as he pushed Bo's body, walking her backwards against his desk. She felt the back of her thighs touch the cold wood. "I know you won't mind." Leo chuckled.

"Actually... I do..." Bo said before sucking at the fae's chi, breathing in deeply.

Leo snapped his head to the side and broke the contact. He chuckled as he looked at Bo before letting her go.

"Go do as I asked or you will owe me far more than this." Leo warned the succubus.

Bo pushed Leo away. "Fuck you, Leo."

Bo grabbed the file from the desk, the folder tucked under her arm as she exited the room.

Once outside of the building completely and in the alleyway, Bo felt the trickle of blood on her neck. She lifted her hand to feel the warm liquid dripping a little. Bo pulled her hand away and looked at the red on her fingers. She didn't heal. Bo shook her head. _'Great! How am I supposed to hide this from Lauren?'_ Bo thought as she held her hand back to her neck. For some reason, Bo hadn't been healing lately. She wasn't sure why but she needed to find out before something seriously happened.

~The Dahl, An hour later~

Bo walked into her grandfather's bar. She had just come from Leo's brothel and knew she was meeting Hale there to get some help with trying to help Leo. Bo really didn't know where to start. The Lion's Den was known around the fae community as neutral territory and it was registered as a night club but Bo knew far too well what it was. She wasn't going to tell Hale that she visited frequently in the last year either.

"Mamma!" A little familiar voice was heard as she walked through the doors.

Bo looked over to see Aife and Lottie standing by the end of the bar.

"Mom? What are you doing here with Lottie?" Bo asked, angered that Aife had brought her daughter here without her permission.

Aife let go of Lottie's hand and the little girl ran to her mother. Bo picked up her daughter, hugging her.

"Well, I didn't think you would mind, Bo. I picked Charlotte up from the house while you were out. Ethan was sleeping and Lottie asked to go see your grandfather with me." Aife explained.

Bo sighed, taking a deep breath. "You know how I feel about them being here while this place is open." Bo said, trying to not alert Lottie.

"I know, but I had to come pick up a few things from your grandfather." Aife said, holding up a burlap bag.

"Bo, what a surprise." Trick said as he came out of the back of the bar, holding a crate of empty glasses and placing them behind the bar.

"Hey, Trick." Bo said with a smile. "I'm meeting Hale here. I have a client who needs help with something. Hale said he'd help me out."

"Mamma, are you working?" Lottie asked.

"Not yet, baby. Did you have fun with grandpa Trick?" Bo asked, pushing Lottie's hair from her face.

"Yep! Grandpa Trick gave me a new stuffed animal! Nana has it in her bag." Lottie giggled.

Bo smiled. "That was very nice of him. Did you thank him?" Bo asked. Lottie nodded in response. "Good girl. Give me a kiss and go with nana okay? I'll see you at home." Bo said before hugging and kissing her daughter and putting her down.

Lottie walked over to Aife and grabbed her hand.

"How about we go get some ice cream? How's that sound, Lottie?" Aife asked her granddaughter.

"Yes!" Lottie giggled.

"Be careful, sweetie." Aife said to Bo as she walked toward her.

"I will." Bo said before kissing her mother on the cheek and watching her mother and daughter walk out of the Dahl just as Hale walked in.

"Just the woman I came here to see." Hale said with a smile.

"Hey, Hale. How's 'the ash duties' going?" Bo asked jokingly.

"Not bad. Not bad. What did you need my help with?" Hale asked curiously.

"Not here. Let's go in the back." Bo said as she started walking toward the back of the familiar bar with Hale following.

Once in the back of the bar. Bo and Hale sat at a table. Bo opened her jacket and pulled out the folder, laying it out in front of Hale.

"What's this?" Hale asked, pulling it over to himself and looking through it.

"Leo Dionidis, the owner of the Lions Den came to me and needed help. He thinks there is something going on that's making him lose his clientele." Bo explained. "He said he's had more than half of his clientele gone in the last month."

"The man should have the whole place closed down anyway." Hale sighed. "That place is not a safe place for fae." Hale said as he flipped through the files some more.

"Yeah well, he asked for my help. I was hoping you could use some of your old detective skills to find out some information for me." Bo sighed, wanting to avoid telling Hale that she knew all about the place that Leo used to make his money.

"I'll see what I can do." Hale looked up at Bo. "Why are you taking on a case so close to your wedding date?" Hale asked curiously.

"I owed Leo a favor." Bo replied quickly.

"You shouldn't to business with that man, Bo. Leo is known as being a conniving person, fae or not." Hale warned his close friend.

"I know. He helped me with a birthday gift to Lauren last year, he's just calling up his favor that I owe him." Bo wanted to tell Hale the truth but she was too full of shame.

"That's a pretty big favor for something so small." Hale looked at Bo curiously.

"I know. What can I say? I can't stay away from a challenge." Bo smiled before standing. "Thank you, Hale. I appreciate this."

"It's no problem, Bo. Just be careful." Hale stood and hugged Bo.

"Thanks, I will." Bo closed her eyes as she hugged Hale. She was glad that she and Leo decided to keep her name off of the books. If it ever got out that Bo had been at the Lion's Den for more than just a drink, or there at all, her life would be ruined.

~Bo and Lauren's, that evening~

Everyone was doing their own thing in the fae and human household. Megan was relaxing on her day off and doing some reading in her room, Kenzi was playing with Ethan in the living room and Lottie was sitting at her play vanity covered in plastic jewelry and dressed up in her play dress. Bo and Lauren were in their room going over a few last minute details for the wedding.

"I know your mom said she was going to take the kids after the reception and Kenzi and Megan were going to be staying with Hale at the compound that night so we will have the house all to ourselves." Lauren smiled, leaning over to kiss Bo's neck but stopped short when she seen the scratch on Bo's neck. "Bo? Where did this come from?" Lauren asked curiously.

Bo tense immediately when Lauren noticed the cut. "Oh I was pulling something out of the closet and a broken hanger scraped against my neck." Bo quickly lied. She hoped Lauren would buy it considering that most of their hangers were plastic, not wire and they broke easily.

"Bo is everything okay?" Lauren asked, putting her hand on her fiancee's leg. "You don't seem like yourself lately, baby." Lauren sighed, stroking Bo's thigh lightly.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm just stressed." Bo gave Lauren a small smile. "The wedding, the stuff we did with Lottie and Ethan and just.. just feeling tired lately." Bo looked into Lauren's eyes. Guilt flooded her mind, knowing she had made the biggest mistake by doing what she had been doing lately.

"Don't be so stressed, Bo. We have a long time to do things we need or want to do." Lauren got behind Bo, massaging her girlfriend's shoulders. Lauren immediately could feel the tension in the succubus' shoulders. "God. You really are!" Lauren sighed, rubbing her shoulders.

"You are too good to me, Lauren." Bo said as she looked down at the bed. "Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve it." Bo sounded legitimately upset.

"Oh sweetie..." Lauren leaned down, letting her chin rest against Bo's shoulder. "Why wouldn't you deserve it?" Lauren asked, wrapping her arms around Bo's body.

Bo let her hands rest on Lauren's. "I just.. I don't know..." Bo didn't want to tell Lauren. Not like this. Not before the wedding. They had spent so much time and put in so much effort to make this wedding happen. Bo wanted to marry Lauren but a part of Bo knew Lauren needed to know that Bo had done things in the past year that she wasn't proud of. But the other part didn't want to hurt Lauren when she seemed so happy.

"Look, why don't we put the children to bed early, open a glass of wine, take a long hot bubble bath together and relax?" Lauren suggested, kissing around Bo's shoulder gently. Bo's eyes flashed at the thought of having sex with Lauren.

"That sounds great, babe but.. the kids hate going to bed early." Bo sighed. She suddenly started to feel light headed as her hunger grew.

"Well they have school tomorrow anyway." Lauren said before pulling away and getting off of the bed.

"Lauren?" Bo asked quietly, looking over at her fiancee.

"What?" Lauren asked, turning to look at Bo.

"I love you." Bo said almost sadly

"I love you too." Lauren could tell something was wrong with Bo. But whether or not she wanted to venture there was something that nipped at her. A succubus was not a complicated creature but Bo was a complicated person. She had always been. Lauren knew that. But there were times when Lauren couldn't completely understand why. There was so much to Bo and plenty she probably didn't know about. But Lauren was willing to work with Bo. She loved Bo dearly and she was the mother of their children. She would do anything for the succubus.

~The Lion's Den, the next afternoon~

"So succubus, did you find out anything?" Leo asked the brunette fae standing in front of his desk.

Bo sat the file that had been given to her down in front of Leo on his desk. "The only reason that people haven't been coming here is because you have a new competitor." Bo said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" Leo asked almost in shock.

"Egil Grim. A dark fae who's just moved here from Romania." Bo informed Leo. She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and tossed it onto the desk.

"Egil Grim? You mean..." Leo looked up at Bo a little shocked.

"Mean what? What is this guy another big bad dark fae who wants to suck the life out of everyone? You know I've heard it before." Bo remarked sarcastically.

"Bo, Egil Grim is a powerful dark fae elder. He's been around since the days of the vikings." Leo sat back in his chair, deep in thought.

"Well, whatever he is, can we consider this done? I did as you asked." Bo asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Bo you have to help me." Leo begged.

"Oh please, Leo. Change the decor, put a few lamps in the place and you'll get plenty of people back." Bo sighed.

"No, Bo. You don't understand." Leo paused, glaring at Bo. "Egil Grim is the same fae that your father was. There is no way Egil would step foot in a light fae's territory without a reason."

Bo paused, flashes of her memory making her feel sick. She took a deep breath. "Look, Leo. Whoever this Egil Grim is, he probably just wants to have a business just like you. Besides... My father is dead, why would I care?" Bo asked, flipping her hair from her neck, the cut still very visible.

"Look. You didn't even heal." Leo said as he stood. "It's Egil's doing." Leo walked around his desk to look at the cut a little more closely but Bo pushed his hand away. "Look, I just want to take a look." Leo sighed.

Looking into Leo's eyes, Bo sighed. "I don't care, Leo." Bo pushed his hand away again. "I'm getting married tomorrow. I'm out! I'm done with this lifestyle. It was fun while it lasted but I have my future wife, my children and not to mention my lively hood waiting out there for me. I don't care about the fae and their bullshit anymore. I'll stick to the humans." Bo seemed angry. There was more to what Bo was telling Leo and he knew it.

"You're afraid aren't you?" Leo asked.

"Afraid of what?" Bo growled.

"Afraid of marriage. Afraid of commitment." Leo responded.

"You're joking right? I hope you are because this isn't an episode of Dr. Phil. We're not going to sit down with an audience and talk about the succubus' problems on live television." Bo crossed her arms over her chest as she rolled her eyes.

"Face it Bo. You hunger for more than just Lauren..." Leo paused, shifting a little as he stood. "But you're afraid to hurt her and your children. A part of you craves the life Aife and Boa never gave you... But you can't bare the thought of hurting your family like your family hurt you."

Bo looked at Leo, her face still trying to show that she wasn't taking in anything that the dark fae was saying but in reality, he couldn't be more right. Her adopted parents gave her the perfect life for a human, but what she really needed was the perfect life for a fae; the life her real parents never gave her. Not only that but there was so much darkness inside of her, she could feel it. But she never wanted to show it. Bo didn't want to be evil. She didn't want to be scum.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bo said through gritted teeth.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, succubus. You don't want a single ounce of what your father had inside of you or your children but you know it's there. You feel it. You hunger like succubi do but you can't even fathom the idea of hurting everyone like your father hurt you." Leo was right in every sense.

"You don't know me." Bo growled as she turned away from him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh but I do know you, Bo." Leo said softly, putting a hand on Bo's shoulder.

Bo shrugged Leo's hand from her skin.

Turning her head to look over her shoulder at Leo, "How could you _ever_ possibly believe that you know me?" Bo's eyes glowed but something in them seemed hallow.

"Because that's the front that you have, Bo." Leo looked into the electric blue eyes bearing into him. "You hide behind your power, using it like a krutch." Leo sighed. "You think the more you hide behind your power you can hide your weakness, blame your faults on everything else rather than admitting to your wrong doings. You try to tell yourself you're going to be good. But you feel the darkness." Leo ran two fingers down the side of Bo's face. "The call is stronger than ever and you can't bare it."

Bo shook her head. "You know** nothing** about me, Vila." Bo shoved Leo back. "I did as you asked. We are done. Got it?" With that, Bo walked out of the office, slamming the door shut behind her.

It felt as though her feet couldn't move fast enough. Bo was determined to get as far away from Leo's as fast as possible. But it still didn't seem far enough. Once she was inside of her car, Bo sat there for a moment, her hands resting on the steering wheel. She lowered her head, breathing hard as she tried to breathe. Tears threatened to fall from her beautiful brown eyes as she lifted her head. Something in the mirror caught her eye. She noticed the car seats in the backseat, the buckles glaring in the sunlight at her. Bo put her head against the wheel and whimpered softly.

"I'm so sorry." Bo whispered to herself as she let herself cry. Bo couldn't hold back. Leo was right. She was a coward. A bad mother. A terrible girlfriend. She knew she was going to hurt everyone. She didn't want to be the bad influence in her children's lives. She didn't want to be the person to bring everyone down. It was hard enough as it is to not bring herself down. Now the fear of being the horrible mother to her children was even more sickening than anything she had ever felt before in her life. Even worse than being raped by Dyson.

~Bo and Lauren's~

Lauren looked up when she heard the door to her house open. Bo walked through the door slowly, looking over at Lauren as she sat on the sofa. She looked as though she had been crying.

"I called the Dahl. Trick said he hadn't heard from you." Lauren growled at her fiancee.

"I know." Bo said as she quietly shut the door. "Where are the kids?" Bo asked. She sounded so very hallow.

"With your mother." Lauren said blankly, obviously angry.

"Kenzi and Megan?"

"Just tell me the god damn truth, Bo!" Lauren shouted suddenly, causing the succubus to flinch.

"Tell you what?"

"Where were you?" Lauren asked, looking up at the woman she was to be marrying tomorrow.

"I was with Leo." Bo sighed.

"Leo? As in Leo Dionidis? The scumbag who owns..." Lauren suddenly stopped herself. She stood up and looked at Bo. She could smell the guilt almost like a moth to a flame.

"Lauren, I can explain." Bo urged, walking closer to Lauren.

"You better or I will walk out of this house and never come back." Lauren cried.

"I owed Leo a favor." Bo simply stated.

"Why? What could he have possibly done to make you owe him a favor?" Lauren sobbed.

"I was one of his clients." Bo hung her head in shame once the words slipped from her lips.

"You didn't... Bo... Tell me you didn't." Lauren begged, her eyes full of fear.

Bo shook her head. "I can't tell you that..." Bo tried to hold back her cries, letting her tears shed silently, her whole body shaking. "I would be lying if I said I didn't." Bo squeezed her eyes closed, biting on her bottom lip to muffle any noise.

"Why?" Lauren sobbed as she got closer to Bo. "Why would you do this?" Lauren cried out.

"Because I am evil, Lauren!" Bo suddenly shrieked. "I am a god damn dark fae no matter how much I try to avoid that! I am no good! Okay? I have blood inside of my body that makes me need things I shouldn't. I have urges that I don't want! I have darkness inside of me and so do our children!" Bo howled out. The sins and the infamy was far too great of pain for her to hold in any longer.

"Bo.." Lauren whimpered.

"NO!" Bo cried out. "I fucked up, okay? I did exactly what is written in my DNA. I am evil, Lauren and so are my babies... our babies..." Bo squeezed her eyes shut again as she slid down to the floor, her back against the wall, sobbing uncontrollably. "I am evil." Bo repeated, wrapping her arms around the front of her body.

"Bo you're... you're not evil." Lauren sobbed, kneeling beside her lover.

"I am... I am..." Bo sobbed, her hair covering her face. When she lifted her head, strands of her hair clung to her face. "I will never be good for you or our children, Lauren." Bo whispered. "I am just like my father." Bo lowered her head again.

"NO." Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's body. Bo pressed her cheek against Lauren's chest. "You are not your father, Bo. You're good. You are not evil." Lauren had a feeling for a while that Bo had been sleeping with others behind her back but she didn't want to be jumping to conclusions.

"I have hurt everyone around me that I love. I have betrayed my family. I have done everything in my power to avoid it but I only make it worse." Bo looked up at Lauren. "I'm so sorry." Bo wept in her lover's arms.

"Bo you are a succubus. I get it." Lauren groaned through her tears. "You should have told me about these things. You should have told me about the hunger, the urges. I know enough that I would understand, Ysabeau." Lauren pressed her lips to Bo's forehead as her tears poured.

"Don't call me that..." Bo sobbed harder.

Lauren could barely hold Bo in her arms from her girlfriend's body shaking so bad.

"You are _my_ Ysabeau. You are no one elses. You are a good person and a wonderful mother. I know you would never, ever, hurt our babies." Lauren gripped Bo's body with her grasp. "But you can't keep doing this Bo. You can't keep hiding these things from me. I just wanted to know the truth." Lauren was almost relieved as horrible as it felt. She was honest. She just wanted to know the truth.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry I've hurt you." Bo whined, choking on her sobs almost.

"We will get through this." Lauren whispered, rocking Bo in her arms. "I don't care if I have to kill every last fae who goes near my family." Lauren's tears no longer fell as her eyes suddenly faded to the bright green color. "No one puts fear in my family. No one is going to destroy my family." Lauren growled suddenly.

Bo looked up to see Lauren looking almost possessed. Lauren looked down as Bo's eyes suddenly swirled blue.

"I will stop at nothing to see that our family survives this fight. Our children will bring the peace to the light and the dark. Our children will break the cycle. I will be damned if I let anyone change that." Lauren said, gripping Bo's body against her own.

**TBC**


	5. Get Back ASAP

**Young Forever: Growing Up Fae**

**By:** Ruina Bell

**Rating**: M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** The second story to my original story, Young Forever. It's five years later. Bo and the gang have been living somewhat, normal "human" lives since moving into what they now call home. Ethan and Charlotte are only growing. There are new characters and old. With the children getting older, Will Bo and Lauren be able to raise them as honorable fae so they can fulfill their destiny or will they fail?

**Chapter Five**

**Get Back A.S.A.P.**

~Bo and Lauren's, That evening~

It was hard for Lauren to think about Bo's infidelity, but it was also in her nature. A part of Lauren was understanding of Bo's need and her hunger for sex. Bo was a succubus. They had a sexual appetite that would make Aphrodite look like child's play compared to their own. But the other part of Lauren was still very much human inside and the thought of her lover, the woman she was to marry in the morning, cheating on her, was like taking an already rocky relationship and throwing it over the hills.

"I'm so sorry, Lauren." Bo sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed that she shared with the doctor.

"We have to fix this." Lauren said as she paced back and forth in front of Bo. Her nerves were getting the best of her at that moment.

"The guilt has been tearing me up inside. I've wanted to tell you so badly." Bo used the tissue in her fingers to wipe away some of her tears as they wet her red cheeks.

Lauren turned to Bo, "I can't be a total hypocrite, Bo. I technically cheated on Nadia while she was in a coma." Lauren was right too.

"Look, if you want to call off the wedding, I understand, I really do." Bo had finally stopped crying merely about 20 minutes ago. She begged Lauren to talk to her, to let her explain.

"I'm not calling off the wedding." Lauren responded.

"What?" Bo asked, snapping her neck up to look at Lauren. Bo was totally shocked.

Kneeling in front of Bo, Lauren let her hands rest on Bo's knees. "Baby I love you. You have a natural hunger inside of you, an urge that makes it hard to stay faithful." Lauren sighed but started to rub Bo's legs gently. "I can't be angry of who you are by nature. It's your natural instinct." Lauren paused, her face not so soft and caring but not angry. "But you have to stop, Bo. We need to come sort of agreement. If you get hungry you come to me. I'm not human anymore, Bo. You can take as much from me as you want. You meed to start trusting that!" Lauren insisted. It hadn't been long now that Lauren was no longer human, but a fae.

Lauren moved her hands to take Bo's.

"I'm a horrible person for doing what I did. I should have just at least told you the problem." Bo sighed, looking down at her hands tangled with the woman in front of her.

"We get married tomorrow, Bo." Lauren said as her smile slowly faded. "But that doesn't mean that I forgive you, it doesn't mean that this is over, Bo. Hunger or not, you hurt me." Lauren's eyes glistened slightly as she looked into Bo's eyes. "We have waited five years to do this. The children deserve this. The fae demand we do this before the children come into power. I won't make anyone wait. But you need to promise me right now, you **must** come to me if anything like this happens again or I can't be with you, Bo." Lauren was being totally and completely honest.

Bo nodded, showing Lauren that she understood. "I will prove to you that I can do this. I promise, Lauren. For you, for us, for our children. I just want my family. I want my life back." Bo whimpered. "I have been eating myself away from my own guilt, I started to lose who I was." Bo tried hard to hold back. "I just couldn't do it anymore. I stopped. But I just held it to myself, blamed myself. I didn't know how to tell you." Bo admitted as she shook slightly from trying to hold back her tears.

"Don't hold back, Bo." Lauren whispered. "You're going to make it worse for yourself, baby." Lauren could tell Bo was holding back her tears as she shook and her face was red.

Bo let out a sharp gasp and let out a few tears. She repeated a few times before they fell freely. "I just wanted to get away." Bo admitted. She pressed her palm to her forehead, bending at the waist as she sat before Lauren. "I got so hungry for power. I wanted something different. I had to see if I was making the right decisions. My decisions with us and the children were right but I wasn't making the right decisions for myself." Bo let out a sob. "Being with the kids 24/7, having the same routine day in and day out, I got so bored. I didn't feel like myself." Bo whimpered again before sobbing into her hands.

Lauren sighed heavily, rubbing Bo's arms with her hands. "It's because you're a succubus, Bo." Lauren told Bo. "Think of yourself as a teenage succubus just becoming of age at that point. You wanted to go wild with your power so controlled. You were ready to test your powers completely." Lauren remembered Bo wanting to do certain things but Lauren held her back. "I should have encouraged you to do more with your power." Lauren gave a small smile. "I guess I'm sorry too."

Bo shook her head. "You did nothing wrong, Lauren." Bo sobbed.

"No, I did." Lauren moved Bo's hands and looked into her eyes. "I wasn't there when you needed me. It's a known fact that... The brain goes through stages leading up to cheating. It's because the serotonin in your brain goes up and down, it's not stable. It causes irrational and rational thoughts and behaviors. Being a succubus, your thoughts are probably more towards hunger, feeding, sex..." Lauren was cut off by Bo.

"Just because I'm a succubus, Lauren, it doesn't mean all I think about it hunger, feeding and sex. I think about you, my family, my friends, my children. The fact that my child has made a mess and I have to clean it up. Don't stereotype me, please." Bo was a little angered by that thought.

"I'm sorry." Lauren sighed. "Whatever thoughts go through your mind, certain situations will stimulate the brain and the senses. Your cognitive part of your brain controls your value-based-decision making. It all depends on the different parts of your brain. The control of your impulses is split into two parts. They don't counteract one another by any means but if they are not balanced and one fails, the other gets out of hand and that leads to things such as theft, cheating, lying, even murder. You have to keep your brain stimulated as well as your body being a succubus, Bo. You have certain needs and wants naturally as a succubus. If I am going to be your wife I have to see that in order for you to be healthy, I have to make sure your needs, not wants, but your needs are filled." Lauren said before letting out a breath.

"I don't care what the cause was, Lauren." Bo looked down at the blonde. "I should have known better." Bo cried softly.

"You did, Bo. You did know better. But your instincts were stronger than your right-and-wrong-sensors in your brain. Something was off because you weren't getting everything you needed, baby." Lauren got up, sitting beside Bo.

"How can you be so calm, Lauren? Really? How come you're not ripping me into a bunch of atoms or taking a scalpel to my body?" Bo asked as Lauren wrapped an arm around her body.

"Because I had a feeling and I had to think clearly about how to handle it. The best way for me to handle something like this is to think of it scientifically." Lauren kissed Bo's temple. "Your natural instinct when someone hurts you is to fight your hurt, mine is to think about what happens in the mind when people make decisions and choices." Lauren shrugged and took a deep breath.

"It doesn't make it okay that I did it, though." Bo said, looking over at Lauren.

"No, it doesn't. Which is why we are going to have to work harder than ever to make this work. Right now, I'm not going to marry you tomorrow because of us." Lauren bit her lip, looking back at Bo. "I'm going to do it for our children. I'm going to do it to mark a new and different time for our life. It means a new start. It means we do everything the **right** way. Not the wrong. We work as hard as we can to make this work and we having to make one another as well as the children our main focus." Lauren said as she looked into Bo's eyes.

"I will do whatever it takes, sweetie." Bo sighed, laying her raw and red cheek against Lauren's shoulder. "Will you be able to forgive me?" Bo asked softly.

"Of course I will be able to. It's natural for the brain to go through stages when it comes to feelings before the brain doesn't forget but it feels nothing when thinking of certain thoughts." Lauren chuckled lightly. "Well, at least that's how my brain works." Lauren sighed and kissed Bo's forehead.

"I feel like you're letting me off lightly." Bo commented quietly.

"Oh no, you are not getting off, lightly, Ysabeau. Plenty needs to be done before we can, as a couple, get back to where we were. But I also know the kind of person, you are, Bo." Lauren stroked Bo's cheek softly. "But just know it if happens again, there will not be an us." Lauren warned.

Bo nodded. "I promise, it won't happen again, Lauren." Bo gently kissed Lauren's cheek. "Will you stay with me... tonight? Just to hold me? Please?" Bo asked softly.

"Of course." Lauren smiled.

~The Venue, The next day~

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Please have a seat." A Man standing at the alter between Lauren and Bo spoke to the audience as everyone sat down. A fae wedding was no different from a wedding between humans. Once you've seen one you've pretty much seen them all. The only thing that made this wedding special was how important Lauren and Bo were to the fae as well as their children. Everyone wanted to be present to see the unaligned succubus and her light-Fae doctor marry one another.

Of course Bo and Lauren only invited who they thought should be there. There were light and dark elder fae, light and dark fae in general. Of course Evony, was present as well along Hale, representing both sides of the fae. There were actually quite a few people there that Lauren and Bo really didn't know either considering Trick had sent out a lot of invitations of his own. He said he knew who would want to see one of the most important weddings in the world. Apparently being the mothers of the children of Onrah was enough to make people want to come.

The whole time they stood there, listening, speaking and looking at one another, Bo couldn't help but suddenly feel like this was right. She couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Lauren was. She had her hair done half up, half down and the top part curled as it lay over the soft straight locks in the back. Lauren's dress was white, her corset top was a halter top and the bottom was the princess gown so it was a little fluffier than Bo's. Bo wore a black dress. It was strapless and it was a beautiful sheen black with white embroidery going down where the folds were where it started at the top of the dress and went down and around and to the bottom of the dress that was touching the ground.

Bo and Lauren looked like the perfect couple but of course they weren't. There was no such thing as the perfect couple. But no matter what, they loved each other. Bo felt it. Lauren felt it. Everyone felt it. It was clear that even with everything, they were doing this because they wanted to. They were going to do what they knew their children would need and want. Even if Bo and Lauren had to sacrifice themselves for their children, they would put aside their differences for their children. Working out the problems would come later, being there for their babies definitely came in first.

They tried to make the ceremony as short and sweet as they possibly could. Both Lauren and Bo really didn't want a wedding that was going to drag. They wanted to get it done and get to the party part where people would have the most fun. Drinking, music, food, neutral territory, yeah that would be the best part for the fae.

Once the ceremony was over, everyone moved to the ballroom of the venue for the reception. Bo and Lauren received so many gifts, so many things from fae, even offerings of protection in exchange for safety once the children were older and begun to change the fae world for everyone to become equal. It was quite overwhelming but Bo couldn't wait to go home and neither could Lauren. It was exciting and they felt blessed to be surrounded by people who even just wanted to bare witness to the wedding.

"Mommy! Come dance with me!" Lottie giggled, pulling on Lauren's hand to get on the dance floor where Kenzi was already dancing with Ethan.

"Alright, alright. Let me go potty first, okay?" Lauren asked, kissing her daughter's head.

"Hurry mommy!" Lottie giggled and ran back onto the dance floor.

Lauren got up from the table where she and Bo sat. "I'll be right back." Lauren whispered into Bo's ear. She kissed her cheek and walked out of the large ballroom to use the ladies room.

Bo watched Lauren walk away. The events from the past week resonated in Bo's mine still like a fresh wound. But Bo turned her head to see her family dancing on the dance floor. Lottie was holding onto Hale's hands as he spun her and the two of them danced. Ethan, the little heart breaker that he already was, was dancing between Kenzi and Megan. Bo smiled. She was so glad to have her family. It truly was the best thing to ever happen to her. No matter what good or bad came alone, her family was worth any fight possible.

~The Dahl, a week later~

"Why didn't you guys want a honeymoon?" One of the bartenders asked Lauren.

"We just wanted someone to watch the children for a few days." Lauren chuckled lightly at the man before turning with two beers in her hands and walking over to the table where Bo sat.

"How does it feel to be a married woman?" Bo asked her _wife_. That was so odd for Bo to think of but it felt right nonetheless.

"It feels amazing, I must say." Lauren smiled. She handed a beer to Bo. "But there is a lot we have to work on, you know that." Lauren pulled her chair out and sat down.

"I know." Bo sighed before taking a drink. "I have been working with Megan a lot more and I think that helps. You know, training with her." Bo said with a smile.

"I think that's wonderful. Staying active will definitely keep the hunger down and more easily controlled." Lauren grinned. She reached over and took Bo's hand.

"I never lied when I said I loved you, Lauren." Bo said, looking into her eyes.

"I know that. Bo you are not the type of person to say that casually." Lauren rubbed Bo's knuckles with her thumb. "You know I love you." Lauren smiled.

"I know." Bo smiled back. It was the first true smile that she felt like she could give. "I can't wait to get the kids back from my mom." Bo couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh I know. I never knew how much you could miss two rugrats like I miss our babies." Lauren laughed, taking a drink of her beer.

"You know Charlotte said to me one day, 'Ethan and I have a game that we made up and that's the only reason why I help clean anymore, mama.'" Bo busted out laughing. "I swear I just about died. When did out daughter turn 14?" Bo asked through her giggling.

Lauren joined Bo in the laughing. "Wait until I start a little game with her called, you're going to clean no matter what. If you made the mess, you clean it up." Lauren laughed. Bo laughed along with the blonde.

"Do you think I'm too hard on them sometimes?" Bo asked.

"Bo you do the best you can, just like me. There are a lot of times when I think if I am but we're not hurting them, sweetie. There is a difference between disciplining the children and abusing them. Telling them they have to clean up a mess or putting them in timeout is not abusing them. We don't beat them, we are not _mean_ to them. We give them lots of hugs, kisses, cuddles. We kiss them if they fall down. We talk to them about everything. The way that I see it, we're doing what we can to be good parents for our children." Lauren smiled and help up her drink. "Let's toast to our babies. To the children of Onrah." Lauren laughed.

"To Ethan and Charlotte." Bo said with a smile as they clinked their glasses.

The wives sat there talking for a while until Lauren's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She asked with a smile clearly on her face. "What?" Lauren gasped as the smile clearly faded quickly. "We'll be right there." Lauren said quickly.

"What? What's going on?" Bo asked, suddenly very worried.

"Someone's attacked your mother's house! The kids are gone, Bo!"

**TBC**


	6. The Cracks Begin To show

**Young Forever: Growing Up Fae**

**By:** Ruina Bell

**Rating**: M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** The second story to my original story, Young Forever. It's five years later. Bo and the gang have been living somewhat, normal "human" lives since moving into what they now call home. Ethan and Charlotte are only growing. There are new characters and old. With the children getting older, Will Bo and Lauren be able to raise them as honorable fae so they can fulfill their destiny or will they fail?

**Chapter Six**

**The Cracks Begin To Show**

~Aife's house, an hour later~

"What happened?" Bo asked as she barged into her mother's living room with Lauren right behind her as they came through the door.

"I-I was in the kitchen m-making the children dinner a-a-and I was hit with something." Aife stuttered as she tried to hold back her tears. "Bo, Lauren you have to believe I had nothing to do with this." Aife looked up at her daughter and daughter-in-law.

"Why would we think you had anything to do with this, mom?" Bo asked as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Well with everything in the past.." Aife whimpered.

"That's what it is, Aife. It's the past." Lauren looked around for any sign of her children. "Where were they?" Lauren asked.

"Right here watching cartoons." Aife answered.

"God Lauren..." Bo said as she stood. "What... What if we can't find them?!" Bo suddenly cried. "What if.. What if they're dead?" Bo gripped Lauren's arm.

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes before wrapping her arms around Bo's body as Bo let out a cry.

"No. We are not going to think like that, do you hear me?" Lauren pulled away and looked into Bo's eyes as she too felt her own tears. "We are going to find them, Bo." Bo nodded at Lauren's response. She looked over Bo's shoulder. "We have to go to the Dahl. You need to go get Kenzi and Megan. We are going to call Hale."

Aife nodded in response as she stood and Lauren and Bo left.

~Unknown Cabin~

"I want my mama!" Lottie cried as she sat behind the child's gate, her fingers linked through it, tears streaming from the little girl's eyes.

"Mommy!" Ethan cried, looking around for Lauren.

"SHUT UP!" A voice suddenly boomed from the other room causing the twins to jump.

"NO!" Ethan cried. He stood behind Lottie as she cried. "Don't yell at my sister!" Ethan yelled at the voice.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to feed you to my dogs!" The voice shouted again as the man neared the child's gate. Both children jumped. The man stared at the children. "NOW GO!" He shouted again.

Ethan grabbed Lottie's hand as the two ran into the other room where there was a single bed and a large dog's bed. Ethan and Lottie sat on the dog's bed and hugged each other.

"I want mama and mommy, Ethan." Lottie cried, looking into her brother's eyes.

"I know, Lottie. I do too." Ethan puckered his lip out and laced his fingers through his sister's. "It's okay. Mama and mommy will find us." Ethan said trying to smile.

"How do you know?" Lottie asked, rubbing her eyes on her sleeve.

"Because they will. Just like when we play hide and seek." Ethan said. "At least we are together, Lottie." Ethan said as he kissed his sister's cheek.

"Will you protect me, Ethan?" Lottie whimpered, laying her head on Ethan's shoulder.

"Of course! You're my sister, Lottie. It's my job to protect you." Ethan wrapped his little arm around his sister. "Mommy and mama will come find us." Ethan said, hopeful of his mothers.

~The Dahl~

The Dahl had been cleared out as Trick ushered people out one by one until it only left him, Megan, Kenzi, Bo, Lauren, Hale, Aife and Vex. Tension was high as everyone was focused on finding out what happened to the children.

"My bets on Evony." Kenzi said as she stood with her hands on her hips by the bar.

"Evony wouldn't dare do that." Vex commented.

"Why not? She's dark fae! Why would she want the light and dark to be combined?" Aife asked with a growl.

"Look, as long as I worked under that bitch Morrigan, when Bo came into the fae world, all she could do was talk about the bloody prophecy and how she knows Bo is going to be the mother of those damned children." Vex laughed. "She wants the light and dark to no longer have a side. Being the Morrigan, she could still have as much power as she wanted over the fae and no longer would there be any boundaries to keep her from doing as she pleased." Vex explained in further detail.

"How do we know we can trust this guy? Really Trick?" Megan asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, Megan. Vex has been loyal since we fought the Garuda." Bo said, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm not going to sit around here and wait for something else to happen. We need to find the children." Lauren said as she stood from her stool.

"But where do we even start? Anyone could have took them!" Kenzi argued.

"I might have an idea." Bo's voice was soft.

"You do?" Lauren asked.

"When I was helping... Leo... I found out the reason he was losing his business is because there was a new fae in town taking his business." Bo admitted.

"Bo, what were you doing helping Leo?" Aife asked alarmed.

"I'll explain later." Bo said as she stood. "Leo said this fae is the same type of fae that my father was. Is it possible this guy could have knew my dad?" Bo asked Aife.

"Do you know his name? Most Wither fae died out centuries ago during the war." Aife said looking at Bo.

"His name is Egil Grim." Bo answered.

"Oh shit. You've got to be kidding me!" Vex shook his head.

"What?" Lauren asked alarmed.

"Egil Grim is a dark fae elder. He is supposed to be here in town to set up a business like Leo's. He apparently registered with Evony yesterday." Vex responded.

"Wait how did you know that he registered with Evony? Leo said Egil wouldn't register because he is technically in light fae territory." Bo questioned.

"Because I got an invite to the new club by Egil himself. I was once Evony's right hand man and I guess he didn't get the memo that I no longer work for that bitch." Vex laughed lightly.

"We're going." Bo said as she grabbed her jacket.

"Wait? No Bo, you can't go." Trick insisted. "Egil is a very powerful man. You see what kind of damage your father could do." Trick said as he took Bo's hand.

"No, Trick. These are my children that are in trouble." Bo looked over at Vex and Lauren standing side by side. "I'm going to go with Vex as his date. If Lauren and I went together he would know that we were the twins mothers. I'll go and pretend to be a dark fae succubus, Vex's date. Lauren you go with Hale to see what you can find out about this guy. Megan and Kenzi, you two go with my mother back to her place to see if you can find any clues." Bo looked over at Trick. "See if you can find a fae that might be able to locate the twins or anything that could help us." Bo begun to take charge, just like the old days.

Bo started to walk away with Vex before Lauren walked behind them, taking Bo's hand.

"You're not going to have anyone to protect you, Bo." Lauren sighed. "If anything happens-"

"These are our children, Lauren. I'm going to do what I have to do to get them back." Bo said as she wrapped her arms around Lauren.

"I love you." Lauren whispered.

"I love you too." Bo whispered back.

As they pulled away, they leaned in, kissing one another as if it were the last kiss they were ever going to have again.

"I'll call you." Bo said once she broke the kiss before turning and walking out with Vex.

~Egil's club, that night~

Vex walked into the nightclub with Bo on his arm. Bo wore an outfit she hadn't worn since before she had the twins. A black dress that barely came to her mid-thigh and that showed more than enough cleavage for her taste. She was going to do what she did best; Try to seduce Egil.

"Try to remember we are here on business, Vex!" Bo shouted to Vex over the music once they got into the night club.

"Of course, darling!" Vex said as he drooled over a naked woman, dancing in a cage that was suspended over the dance floor.

Bo could tell he was having a hard time focusing but even she herself was having trouble focusing too. The sexual tension in the room was more than she herself could handle. But the power, the want to find her children was more than she needed to stay focused.

~Unknown Cabin~

"I need to go potty!" Lottie yelled as she stood by the child's gate again.

"Then go!" The man shouted back.

"The door won't open!" Lottie shouted back with her hands on her hips.

The man hopped over the child's gate and walked over to the bathroom door. Lottie took her chance and kicked the man in the leg. He winced and turned to grab her but she bit his hand.

"You little brat!" The man shouted as Lottie let go.

Lottie punched the man and kicked the man before he grabbed her wrists and held her right where she was. He looked down at her, gripping her wrists hard as she cried.

"Ow!" Lottie cried out.

"You little bitch!" The man shouted at her again. "You're going to pay for that." He growled in her face.

"I just want my mama!" Lottie cried, fear growing inside of her.

The man picked Lottie up and flung her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Ethan yelled.

The man turned and looked at the little boy, his eyes glowing red.

"What do you want, small fry?" The guy laughed.

"You put my little sister down!" The boy shouted again.

"What are you going to do about it? You have no power you little shit." The man laughed.

Ethan cocked his head to the side. "You don't mess with my sister!" Ethan growled as he pointed his hand in the man's direction and made a fist.

The man laughed but suddenly felt pain cursing through his body. He almost dropped Lottie but she jumped down when the man fell to his knees, letting up on his grip. Lottie ran and stood behind Ethan as he continued to hurt the man.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, little man." Another man's voice was heard from the other side of the gate, breaking Ethan's trance.

Ethan's eyes turned back to normal and he dropped his hand back to his side. He put his arms out to protect Lottie.

"Why not! We want our mommy and mama!" Ethan yelled.

"Oh, no you don't." The second man laughed.

"I'm going to kill them!" The first man groaned.

"Shut up, Pete." The second man growled. He looked at the children. "You'll get your damn mothers soon, children. But we need them to come for you first." The second man chuckled before leaning over, grabbing Pete who was still on his knees and pulling him up. "Get back on this side and leave them be." The second man demanded Pete.

Once the men were out of the way, Ethan turned to Lottie. "Why did you do that? Lottie you know I hate doing that!" Ethan sighed.

"I didn't mean to make you do that, Ethan. You didn't have to do it." Lottie rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"I can't help it! I don't like when someone hurts you, Lottie." Ethan said as he hugged his sister.

"Thanks, Ethan." Lottie sighed. "I miss mommy and mama." Lottie whimpered.

"I know, I do too. But they're going to come get us, I know it." Ethan smiled and took his sister's hand. "Come on. Let's go back in the other room where it's safe." Ethan said leading Lottie back into the other room.

~Egil's Club~

Bo and Vex stood by the VIP, drink in hand. There was a man who was sitting away from everyone, watching them. He looked rich, old and not a stitch of a smile on his face. He just looked as though he was stern and very concentrated. Bo wondered quickly to herself if this was the guy they were looking for.

"So how are we going to find Sir. Grim?" Vex asked, taking a drink of his beverage.

"I have an idea. Give me your drink." Bo said putting her hand out.

"What?" Vex asked.

"Look, just give me your drink!" Bo grabbed the drink from Vex's hand and poured it in the plant beside them. She walked over to the bar and left Vex standing there.

Bo waited patiently for the bartender. She noticed just how busy the place looked and knew it would be a wait for anything around here.

"Hey sweetheart, what can I get'cha?" The woman behind the bar asked Bo.

"My boyfriend needs a refresher." Bo giggled.

"Already? Boy he must be celebrating something." The bartender laughed.

"Yeah, promotion." Bo lied.

"He seems a little frisky with the waitresses." The bartender said, nodding over to Vex.

Bo turned to see Vex dancing with one of the waitresses.

"Oh yeah, he does that all the time. Trying to make up for what's not in his pants." Bo sighed and smiled.

"Well congrats. This drink's on me." The bartender grinned, handing the drink to Bo.

When her hand was on the bar, Bo took the chance. She ran her fingers over the bartender's hand.

"So tell me, who's the owner of this joint?" Bo asked, smiling as she noticed the affect on the woman.

"Mr. Grim. He's a great boss." The woman smiled, looking into Bo's eyes.

"Is he here tonight?" Bo asked, continuing the facade.

"He's here every night. He is always in the VIP lounge." The woman responded.

"Thank you." Bo said before letting go and walking over to Vex.

"Awe you should have had a snack." Vex said to Bo.

"No. Look, the bartender said Egil is here every night in the VIP lounge. I'll just succubus my way in and when I find Egil I'll ask him where my children are." Bo said to sum up her plan.

"You go do that, darling. I think I'm going to stay out here and mingle with the single." Vex chuckled, looking over at some women dancing close by.

"No, you're coming with." Bo said, grabbing Vex's hand and pulling him toward the VIP.

When they got to the VIP, the bouncer looked at Bo. "What's your name?" The man asked Bo.

Bo leaned in, running her fingers against the guy's bicep. "Oh honey, do I really need a name?" Bo chuckled, leaning into the clipboard. She noticed two names that she could use. "Laura Paul and this is my fiancee, Jesse Rutter." Bo said with a smile.

"Go on in, pretty lady." The bouncer said, a bit of a trance befalling him.

Bo and Vex walked into the VIP lounge. It was like a club within a club. The place was just as busy as the regular area too. Bo noticed the guy that she had noticed before, just contently staring at everyone. A few men walked up to him, dressed in the decor that the other bouncers were dressed in and nodded at the man before walking away. Bo took a deep breath. No better time than yesterday, so she knew she just had to go for it.

Walking up, Bo put her hands on her hips. "Egil?" Bo asked, almost certain it was him. "Egil Grim?" Bo asked again.

"What's it to you, little girl?" The man asked, his hands planted on his cane as he stood. His accent was foreign but slight.

"I believe you have something I want." Bo said, raising a brow.

"Come on, step into my office. I do not do business in public." Egil said as he turned.

Bo made a look like Vex to stay there and then turning on her very high heels, to follow the old ancient fae. Bo really didn't want to go in alone but Bo wanted to get as much information as possible and hopefully going in alone will get her more information then a crowded room.

Once inside the room, the man closed the door behind them.

"Please, take a seat." Egil said as he walked behind his desk.

"I'm fine. What do you know about my father?" Bo asked.

"Who's your father?" Egil chuckled as he sat down. He looked Bo over a few times.

"Boa." She simply stated.

"Oh, you're his unaligned succubus, right?" Egil asked, looking her over again, this time, admiring. "Mmm, Wish you could have been around in my day." Egil said licking his lips.

Bo cringed. "Look, cut the shit, Egil. Where are my children?" Bo asked, slamming her hands on the table.

"Your children?" He asked raising his brow this time.

"Ethan and Charlotte. Don't pretend you don't know who they are or where they are because everything was fine until I find out a fae, just like my father, is suddenly in town to "make business". You're dark fae, you people hate light fae and my children are powerful. Old man like you probably needs as much help as he can get." Bo said, standing up straight and putting her hands on her hips.

"Who says I need your brats to do it?" Egil asked.

"Just tell me where they are and you won't see me again." Bo yelled toward the man.

"I don't have your children. But I think I may know something." Egil responded as he sat back in his seat.

"Tell me then." Bo demanded.

"Only, if you promise me one thing." Egil said as he moved his cane so that it leaned against the desk.

"What?"

"You come back here and I will tell you about your father." Egil said with a grin spread across his lips.

"I know about him." Bo growled.

"No, you know of him. You killed your father without so much as a thought." Egil remarked.

"I didn't kill him. Someone else did." Bo looked at Egil.

"But you didn't give him a chance to explain. Oh if you could have known Boa..." Egil smiled, reminiscing about the old days.

"Okay, fine, buddy come on! Where are my children?" Bo demanded again, her eyes flicking slightly.

"A fae has been asking around about you. I don't know who he is or what type of fae he is. He's been coming in my club drunk and asking around for "the unaligned succubus"." Egil started. "At first I thought nothing of it. But then when he came in last night he spoke of two children, powerful children. He said he had the perfect place to hide them and he was going to see them into power. He didn't name names though." Egil explained to the heated mother.

"Did he say where? What did he look like?" Bo asked, desperate for answers.

"He said a cabin, in the woods. He didn't say where exactly but he kept talking about an old bridge nearby the cabin that you can see across the lake. The only place I can think of is O'Laughlin's Lake up north by the mountain where if you stand on one side of the lake you can see the old London bridge that the British were trying to build. They wanted to make little London over here. But I don't remember what he looked like unfortunately. Eyes getting bad at my age." Egil sighed.

"Thanks." Bo sighed and turned around.

"Make sure you come back. I have much to tell you." Egil said as Bo laughed. He laughed as she exited the room.

"We're leaving." Bo said to Vex as she pulled him toward the exit.

**TBC**


	7. Hang On

**Young Forever: Growing Up Fae**

**By:** Ruina Bell

**Rating**: M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** The second story to my original story, Young Forever. It's five years later. Bo and the gang have been living somewhat, normal "human" lives since moving into what they now call home. Ethan and Charlotte are only growing. There are new characters and old. With the children getting older, Will Bo and Lauren be able to raise them as honorable fae so they can fulfill their destiny or will they fail?

**Chapter Seven**

**Hang On**

~The Dahl~

Bo stomped into the Dahl, almost running as she felt the need to get into the Dahl as quickly as possible. Lauren had called her while she was in the car on her way back to the Dahl to ask her to meet everyone back there. Megan had called Lauren and had informed her that they might have had something to go off of. So everyone was getting back to the Dahl. The Dahl was the only place that they felt safe enough to do what they needed. Plus, there was no distractions. Well, not a lot of them anyways.

Lauren turned as soon as she heard the door to the closed bar open. Relief filled her the moment she seen Bo's body stepping through the door. It meant that she was here, she was safe. She wished she could say that about their children.

"Kenzi and Megan will be here shortly." Lauren said as Bo immediately walked over to her, hugging her tight.

"Bo, did you find out anything? Did Egil hurt you?" Trick asked, walking out from behind the bar when he spotted his granddaughter.

Bo let go of Lauren and looked over at Trick. "I don't think Egil has anything to do with this, Trick. Egil gave me as much information as he knew." Bo said as she took a seat.

"Are you sure, Bo? Egil _is_ dark fae." Hale commented.

"I can usually tell if I am in danger or anything like that, Hale and I felt nothing except maybe the fact that he was very interested in telling me about my father. That doesn't sound like someone who wants my children." Bo said, leaning back against the bar seat and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well what did he say?" Lauren asked.

"He thinks the twins are being held in a cabin on O'Laughlin's Lake. Apparently a fae has been coming in looking for me and was talking to someone the other night about the perfect place for the children of Onrah to be kept while _he_ raised them into power. From the sounds of it, someone doesn't want to harm the children but raise them into power themselves." Bo took a deep but shaky breath.

"Why would someone want to raise the children into power?" Hale asked curiously.

"If someone raised the children into power, they could sway the children to take complete and total control over the fae and they would be puppets to someone's influence." Lauren explained. "O'Laughlin's Lake is only about an hour drive from here without traffic." Lauren looked down at Bo.

"We have no idea what sort of fae has the children though." Bo sighed.

"Well didn't Egil tell you who is was or what kind of fae it was that was talking about the children?" Trick questioned.

"No. He said he didn't see any fae power or anything distinct about him. All he said was that it was a man who claimed to be fae." Bo answered.

Lauren slammed her fist against the bar. "We need to go. We have no time to react! We need to go get the children." Lauren demanded.

Bo wrapped her hand gently around Lauren's wrist and used her power to calm her slightly. Lauren begun to take deep breaths.

"I think I know who our fae is!" Kenzi said as she, Megan and Aife barged through the door.

"What do you know, Kenz?" Bo asked as she stood.

"Well the only thing we could really find was whoever took the children and attacked Aife got caught on the edge of Aife's counter top. There's an edge of the counter where the material is coming apart and we found this." Kenzi explained as she pulled the piece of material from her pocket and handed it to Lauren.

"It's leather." Lauren said as she put the piece of material up to her nose to smell the material.

"That really isn't much to go off of, Kenz." Bo huffed as she begun to pace.

"No, Bobo, look at it." Kenzi pulled the leather from Lauren's grasp and handed it to Bo.

Flipping the material around, Bo couldn't figure it out. She looked up at Kenzi just confused and shaking her head. Kenzi grabbed the material and pointed to what looked like faded letters in the jacket. Bo looked at them and then looked back up at Kenzi again still confused.

"Oh my god. Bo! Who is the only person we know that wears Van Huesen leather jackets?" Kenzi asked.

Bo gasped and shook her head. "No! That's not fucking possible!"

~Unknown Cabin~

Ethan and Lottie had found there way on top of the bed in the room that they were confined to some time in the evening and fell asleep. They were both afraid, tired and hungry. Lottie had cried on and off all day. Ethan had spent so much time trying to comfort his twin sister. Ethan had the urge to protect his sister. Even though they were born on the same day, something made him feel as though it was his job to take care of her. He hoped his mothers would be proud.

"Get up!" Suddenly Pete's voice rang through the room. Ethan and Lottie suddenly jolted awake, looking at the man taking the gate down. "Where are we going?" Ethan asked. "None of your damn business, kid. Get up." Pete was less then friendly or understanding to the children. The two just sat there, looking at one another and then looking at Pete. "Did I stutter? Get the hell out of that bed!" Pete shouted making the twins jump.

Lottie and Ethan did their best to get off of the bed quickly. When that wasn't fast enough, Pete walked over, grabbing both of their hands roughly and pulling them toward the other room, almost dragging them. Once they were outside, Pete pushed them toward the woods. "Walk." Pete simply demanded.

The children slowly walked toward the darkness as Pete lit up a cigarette, following behind them.

"I'm scared, Ethan." Lottie whimpered, gripping her brother's hand.

"It's going to be okay, Lottie. Just hold onto me, sissy." Ethan said and gripped his sister's hand.

"Keep going, brats." Pete mumbled, obviously drunk.

"Lottie." Ethan whispered. "I want you to run ahead of me okay?"

"No, Ethan!" Lottie whispered, holding onto her brother's hand tighter.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you. Just run!" Ethan suddenly said louder.

Lottie didn't hesitate this time. She let go of Ethan's hand before taking off into the darkness. Ethan turned around, his eyes red and glowing. Pete growled at the little boy as Ethan put his fist out, pointing it at the man. That was when Ethan took his other hand and held it up in the hair, his palm facing up. It lifted the man a few feet off the ground. He howled in pain as Ethan twisted his fist slowly before he closed his other hand and let it drop. When Ethan let his hand drop, Pete dropped to the ground, no longer moving. Ethan took off after Lottie.

"LOTTIE! WAIT UP!" Ethan yelled out.

"Ethan?" Ethan heard Lottie's voice not far away.

"I told you to run, Lottie!" Ethan said as the two of them stood face to face when Ethan stopped running.

"I wanted to make sure you were going to come after me!" Lottie said before grabbing her brother's hand. "Let's go!"

~Bo's car~

"Are you sure you know how to get to this cabin?" Bo asked Lauren.

"I remember it. The Ash used to use it as a summer getaway before they reconstructed the bridge." Lauren said, trying to focus on the road as she drove.

"If he has the kids.." Bo started.

"Stop it." Lauren shook her head. "Let's just get there and find them. I don't want to think about this right now, Bo." Lauren growled.

Bo could feel the intense anger coming from Lauren. Her aura seemed to glow even hotter. It was starting to feel like pure anguish coming from her so Bo stopped. If she opened her mouth one more time about it, Lauren would have probably slapped her.

They drove for what felt like hours before they finally reached the cabin. The only sort of lights was the porch light and the lights seen from across the lake on the bridge. Bo immediately got out and ran into the cabin while Lauren looked around. That was when Lauren saw the man laying face down in the dirt.

"They're not in there!" Bo shouted over at Lauren when she came out of the cabin. "Lauren?" Bo called out when she noticed Lauren standing near something.

"I found a body." Lauren called out.

"Who is it? Is it fae?" Bo asked as they knelt by it.

Lauren put her hands on his sides and rolled him. She put two fingers to his neck.

"Well, whoever he is, he is dead. There is no sign of a struggle but he's dead." Lauren explained. Suddenly something caught her senses.

Lauren's eyes suddenly flickered green. She took deep breaths and put her palms on the dirt.

"Babe?" Bo asked softly, putting her hands on Lauren's shoulder.

"Shh!" Lauren hushed Bo.

Lauren and Bo stood as Lauren looked around, her eyes glowing in the darkness of the night.

"I see something." Lauren explained as she walked around. Lauren could see two little trails. It was like fireflies that were frozen in motion and making like a lighted trail. Auras. It was the remains of auras. "Follow me." Lauren took hold of Bo's hand as they walked. Lauren continued to follow the path. It cut out here and there but it was only a few feet before the trail started again. Lauren wasn't sure exactly how she could see it but she could. She felt alive and; _powerful_.

Bo and Lauren walked in silence for a while before they heard voices. Lauren put her finger to her lips to signal Bo to be quiet.

"These children are beautiful children. I don't understand who would try to harm them." They heard a voice say.

Bo's eyes immediately flickered as they heard the voice before settling on blue.

"Should we turn them into authorities or do you think they could just have walked away from their parent's camp sight?" Another voice asked.

"No..." Bo mumbled to herself as she and Lauren neared a tent.

"Bo..." Lauren stammered trying to hold the succubus back but Bo was too strong.

Bo ran over to the tent. She ripped open the tent and noticed the two men sitting there. Bo growled, sneering at them as she grabbed them both by the shirts. She pulled the middle-aged men from the tent and pushed them against the old pickup-truck. She hadn't even notice two small little figures standing by the tent.

Bo leaned into one, choking the other with her hand which seemed effortless to the eye. Bo let her power drain the man of his chi. Once his chi was no more, she let him drop. Then she found the other man, doing the same before letting him drop. Bo turned around, looking toward the tent.

"Mama!" Lottie cried out as she came from behind the tent.

"Charlotte!" Bo yelled out, her eyes still blue.

"Mama!" Ethan was soon running toward his mother.

"Ethan!" Bo knelt on the ground as she watched her son and daughter run to her. "Oh my babies!" Bo cried out, embracing her two children in her arms. She stood, pulling them against her as she kisses their dirty faces and held them tight against her.

"Bo!" Lauren called out as she ran over to the three.

"Oh Lauren, they're safe." Bo smiled, hugging them as they gripped her.

"Mommy!" Lottie cried, leaning over for her mother to take her.

"Oh baby girl!" Lauren smiled, hugging her daughter tight. "Oh buddy." Lauren said as she leaned in, kissing her son's head.

"Come on, lets get out of here before anyone sees us." Bo said as they headed back in the direction that they came in, quickly.

~Bo and Lauren's, The next morning~

"They didn't hurt me mommy, I swear." Lottie said as she sat on Lauren's lap who was sitting on the couch. Lottie looked over at Ethan and Bo.

"But how did you get away? Did the men from the camp take you?" Bo asked, looking at Ethan.

"Well..." Ethan looked down into his lap.

"Well what, Ethan?" Bo asked once more.

"Ethan is special like you, mama." Lottie smiled.

"What do you mean special like me?" Bo asked, looking back and forth between children.

"I can do things." Ethan looked back at Bo.

"Like what?" Lauren asked.

"Watch." Ethan simply said. He closed his eyes and his fingertips grew slightly, turning red. It was silent for a moment until it sounded like it was something being thrown at the house. Lauren and Bo looked at one another before Lauren got up to go check outside, Lottie on her heals. She opened the front door and gasped at what she seen.

"Oh my god." Lauren looked over at Bo.

"What?" Bo asked as she let Ethan up and got up. She joined Lauren at the door and gasped.

The whole street and yawn were covered in dead birds. Bo and Lauren were in complete shock as they stood, watching.

"But wait..." Ethan smiled and put his hands out towards the birds and lifted his hands. When he lifted his hands, the birds flew away.

Lauren bent down looked into Ethan's eyes.

"Did you hurt the man we found by the cabin?" Lauren asked her son.

"Yes. I had to protect Lottie, mommy! Pete was going to hurt us I know it but the other man didn't want him to hurt us!" Ethan explained.

"Wait what other man, Ethan?" Bo asked, kneeling as well.

"I don't know, he had no name!" Ethan answered.

"What did he look like?" Bo asked again.

"He was very hairy." Lottie chirped in. "And he wore a lot of black."

"Did you notice anything that stood out, baby?" Lauren asked, looking over at Lottie.

"He wore funny looking clothes. Like..." Lottie thought for a second. "Like this, mama. But it was ripped up not pretty like yours." Lottie said as she tugged on Bo's leather jacket.

Bo and Lauren looked at one another.

"This is unbelievable." Lauren groaned as she stood, throwing her hands up.

"We can't jump to conclusions, Lauren." Bo said as she stood.

"He's hairy! He wear's leather! Who else could it be!" Lauren growled.

"Look, let's go to the Dahl, meet up with everyone and we will talk about it there. It doesn't feel safe here." Bo said, rubbing Lauren's shoulder.

"Okay." Lauren simply said with a sigh.

~The Dahl~

"Nana!" Lottie and Ethan yelled as they entered the very familiar bar.

"Oh thank goodness!" Aife sighed as the children ran to her, hugging her waist. Aife bent at the waist, kissing the tops of their heads.

"My son has a power that even I don't have." Bo stated as she walked over to the end of the bar where Aife and trick stood.

"What do you mean?" Trick asked, looking up at his granddaughter.

"He killed a man, Trick." Lauren answered quickly.

"He did what?" Aife and Trick asked at the same time.

"Yeah and then he made birds fall to the ground dead and then brought them back to life." Bo said as she took a seat at the closest stool.

"Wow, he really is powerful!" Aife said with a grin across her lips.

"Look, we need to find out who these people are. Apparently there were two guys that Charlotte and Ethan saw while at this damn cabin. We think... one could be someone we know." Lauren explained.

"Well then, Lauren, I guess you wouldn't be wrong there." A voice said behind the group. Everyone turned to see the man who looked as though he had ages centuries.

"Dyson." Lauren growled as her eyes turned green.

**TBC**


	8. I'm In The Dark

**Young Forever: Growing Up Fae**

**By:** Ruina Bell

**Rating**: M for mature subjects and nature

**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren

**Summery:** The second story to my original story, Young Forever. It's five years later. Bo and the gang have been living somewhat, normal "human" lives since moving into what they now call home. Ethan and Charlotte are only growing. There are new characters and old. With the children getting older, Will Bo and Lauren be able to raise them as honorable fae so they can fulfill their destiny or will they fail?

**Chapter Eight**

**I'm In The Dark**

~The Dahl~

"You're supposed to be dead." Lauren growled as she stood in front of her wife and children.

Dyson leaned against the end of the bar, looking down at his hands as if to wipe something from his fingers.

"Oh I'm very much alive." Dyson said with a devious smile.

Bo stepped closer to Lauren but still stood behind her as the children watched their mothers and the man that had kept them in the cabin but said nothing.

"You bastard." Bo spat, pressing against Lauren's back, ready to strike.

Lauren looked over her shoulder at Bo, ready to grab the succubus.

"Is that all you could come up with?" Dyson snickered.

"Bo's father said he killed you." Lauren sneered at Dyson.

"Oh no. That was apart of agreement. I told him all about his daughter and her entourage of people who are quite clever and could find him. He seemed to think he knew better." Dyson licked his teeth. "So he said if you all found him before I could snatch Bo up for him, he would declare me dead."

"Why?" Bo growled.

"Because, my little succubus, I was faithful to your daddy. I wanted to see his plans through." Dyson chuckled evilly.

Bo pressed harder against Lauren, physically growling at the man in front of them as her eyes slowly swirled blue.

"Bo." Lauren growled at her wife.

"No! He attacked me. He attacked my family. He kidnapped our children! I want to rip off his furry little tail and shove it down his throat!" Bo shouted.

"BO!" Lauren turned, pushing Bo back.

Bo stumbled back slightly and as she did, Ethan and Lottie both grabbed onto Bo's hands, almost bringing Bo back down from her anger.

Lauren turned back around to face the shape shifter.

"Boa said you were under his influence." Lauren lied. She wanted to find out as much as she could. They never truly got answers for why Dyson helped Boa.

"Oh no. I was very much under my own influence. Boa just knew he could use me to get to Bo." Dyson said, winking over at Bo in such a cocky manner.

"Why?" Lauren asked. "Why did you help that monster?"

Dyson shrugged. "What can I say? I didn't want to see the children get the destiny that was planned for them." He admitted.

"Why not, Dyson? The divide is what is causing so much chaos between dark and light fae. You know that." Lauren pried.

"Are you kidding me? The fae spent centuries to create the divide! We created the order that was necessary for the fae! Powerful! Important fae, lost their lives in that damned war!" Dyson shouted. It made the two women and the two children jump a little.

"But that divide was forced, you know that." Lauren continued. "So why wouldn't you want that wall to burn?" Lauren asked.

"What can I say?" Dyson looked right into Lauren's eyes. "The fae need a new leader and they will need one even more when their precious children of Onrah are no more." Dyson looked at the children.

"You will not touch my children!" Bo growled, ready to pounce.

"Oh It will not be by my hands. Someone else will help with that. Blood on my hands will not gain me leadership. But being there to hug the fae when they need it the most will." Dyson looked over at Lauren.

"You are crazy, Dyson." Lauren shook her head, almost not believing what she was hearing.

"No, I'm a genius." Dyson stood up straight, adjusting his jacket. "Now hand the little brats over to me and there will be no fight."

Lauren smirked. "You honestly think we would hand our children over to you?"

"If you don't want to be fed to underfae when everything goes up shits creek you will." Dyson said.

"You'll have to get through me." Lauren growled.

"And me." Bo said, moving to stand beside Lauren.

"And me." Megan's voice was heard behind Lauren and Bo as she came to stand on the other side of Lauren.

"Oh and this is the protector of the children, I'm guessing!" Dyson laughed as he clapped his hands together, looking Megan over. "Mm, you are a cutie." Dyson clapped his hands together as he laughed.

"Fuck you." Megan said as she glared at Dyson.

"Mommy?" Lottie whimpered.

"Stay there baby." Lauren said, not looking at her children. She was keeping an eye on Dyson.

"Let's make this easy ladies, really." Dyson said with an evil grin.

"Yeah, walk away, Dyson." Bo hissed.

The tension in the air suddenly grew. It was starting to really frighten the children and make the tension between everyone in the room only grow.

Bo slowly moved her hand at her side around toward where she kept her knife, attached to her belt loop. She wasn't going to let this idiot get away with taking her children from her or harming anyone in this room. Dyson had caused enough damage when he made the stupid decision to help her father and she wasn't going to let him get away with it. He was either going to be caged for the rest of his life or he was going to die. If not by her hands then by the hands of someone else in the room.

"Mommy..." Lottie whimpered, looking over at her brother.

"Charlotte, stay there." Lauren warned.

"No mommy! Something is wrong with Ethan!" Lottie cried out.

When Lauren turned her head quickly to look at her son, Bo took her chance. She pulled her knife from it's holster and launched it at Dyson. It hit him in the center of his right shoulder, causing him to stagger a little.

"Oh my god." Lauren gasped causing Bo and Megan to look back at Ethan.

Ethan's eyes were glowing red, his body was levitating from the ground, his fingers distorted as they grew. Ethan looked possessed almost as he levitated.

"Ethan!" Lauren shouted at her son.

Nothing happened. That was Dyson's chance.

Dyson pulled the knife from his shoulder and threw his jacket off as he launched toward Bo when she didn't notice it.

"Ahh!" Bo cried out as she landed on her back, hitting her head on the stool on her way down.

Megan turned to see Dyson on top of Bo and grabbed the sword that had been sheathed across her back and smacked the flat side against his back. He fell flat on Bo but quickly got up, rolling to his feet. He stood there in front of Megan, swaying a little as he was ready to attack.

"Bo!" Lauren cried out. "Bo get up!" Lauren wasn't sure whether to go closer to her son or to let him be.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Ethan?" Lottie whimpered.

"I don't know baby." Lauren decided to get closer. "Ethan?" She asked, looking at her son.

"Aunt Megan!" Lottie cried out as Dyson pounced, trying to grab the sword from Megan's hands.

Lottie ran over to Bo when she seen her mother wasn't moving.

"Ethan!" Lauren shouted at him. This time he turned his head up to look at her. "Ethan stop!" Lauren shouted at him.

Beams shot from Ethan's eyes but Lauren moved quickly to miss them.

"Mama wake up!" Lottie cried, shaking her mom with her hands. "Please wake up, mama!" Lottie cried as tears surfaced in her eyes.

"Charlotte get back!" Megan shouted but it caused her to lose focus and lose her footing, stumbling back.

Dyson took a leap, grabbing the little girl from behind.

"MOMMY!" Lottie cried out, grabbing for her mother.

Ethan turned his head, shooting beams over at Dyson. They hit him in the chest, causing him to drop Lottie. Lauren looked over at Ethan.

"Oh my god." Lauren said as she was too shocked to move.

Megan quickly grabbed Lottie and brought her over to where Lauren was.

"Wait!" Lauren said, putting a hand up. "Charlotte, I need you to stand in front of Ethan. Can you do that for me baby?" Lauren asked, looking into Lottie's eyes.

"Mommy, no!" Lottie cried, fearful of Dyson.

"You have to trust me baby. Listen to me. We're not going to let you get hurt, okay?" Lauren said, rubbing her daughter's back. This was her chance while Dyson lay unconscious.

"Okay." Lottie cried.

Megan looked at Lauren. "Are you sure about this?" Megan asked.

"I've never been more god damn sure in my life." Lauren said as she took Lottie's hand, pulling her to stand about three feet in front of Ethan. Lauren walked over to Bo and shook her. When she didn't move, Lauren took a deep breath. "Come on, baby. Take it all." Lauren whispered as she pulled Bo into her arms and kissed her like it was the last kiss. Suddenly Bo's mouth started to glow, sucking at Lauren's chi. She sucked long and hard before Lauren pulled Bo away. Bo sat up, looking around.

"What happened?" Bo asked.

"Dyson knocked you down. Bo you have to get up and stand behind Ethan." Lauren demanded.

"What?" Bo asked, confused.

"Just please trust me, baby. Please!" Lauren said as she pulled Bo to her feet. Bo nodded and stood behind Ethan. "Megan, get beside Lottie." Lauren demanded.

Megan nodded and stood beside Lottie, taking the little girl's hand to comfort her. "It's going to be okay." Megan whispered, looking down at Lottie from the corner of her eye. Lottie nodded, sniffling as she held her hand.

Lauren moved to the other side of Lottie, taking her hand too. That was when Dyson started to move a bit.

"Remember when Mama and I would swing you when we walked in the park, baby?" Lauren asked. Lottie nodded. "Pretend we're at the park." Lauren looked over at Megan. "Swing her on my command." Lauren told Megan before looking down. "Charlotte, when I say jump, I want you to jump as high as you can, okay?" Lauren asked.

Lottie nodded as Dyson was staggering to get to his feet.

"You women are all the same." Dyson growled as he staggered. "No match for my power either!" Dyson growled as he slowly walked toward the three females.

"Lottie jump!" Lauren shouted. "Now, Megan!" Lauren shouted again.

Just as Lottie jumped and Lauren and Megan swung Lottie so she almost swung high in the air, Ethan shot beams from his eyes and shot Dyson right in the eyes. Dyson cried out from the intense pain and staggered back, screaming from the pain.

"Lottie is Ethan's trigger!" Lauren yelled back at Bo and at Megan. "The moment someone goes for her, Ethan's power is triggered!" Lauren realized. "He might have the power to kill Dyson!" Lauren said as she picked Lottie up into her arms.

"Well why am I back here?" Bo asked in confusion.

"To grab him if Dyson targets him!" Lauren suddenly smiled. "Their bond is stronger than we thought, Bo. If we can get Dyson to come after Charlotte one more time, he might..." Lauren said.

"NO! I'm not giving him a chance to hurt her!" Bo and Lauren argued.

"Bo you have to trust me!" Lauren yelled.

"Bo, she has a point." Megan sighed.

Bo looked into Lauren's eyes and then looked into Lottie's eyes.

"Can you do it one more time, baby?" Bo asked. Lottie looked at Lauren and then back at Bo. Lottie nodded her head. "I'll see if I can use my power to influence him." Bo took a deep breath.

Lauren, Lottie and Megan took their stance again while Bo knelt behind Ethan, her eyes flaming blue still. She started to whisper in her son's ear. It caused him to cock his head slightly but it was almost as if her son was listening to everything his mother was speaking to him. He even nodded his head.

Dyson let his fingers drop from his eyes. They were bleeding and bloodshot. He could barely see, just barely make out shapes of the two women and the child in front of him.

"NOW!" Lauren yelled.

Lottie jumped up as high as she could while Lauren and Megan swung her. Suddenly, Bo's eyes were red as well and a gust of wind circled around Bo and Ethan. His hands came to the front of him, a red hue surrounding them as he squeezed his fists closed. Megan quickly caught Lottie in her arms as she and Lauren stepped back. Dyson begun to cry and howl from the pain that cursed through his body.

His eyes begun to bleed even more. Dyson dropped to his knees, gripping his head with one hand and gripping his chest with the other. Everyone could see as it looked like his bones in his chest were breaking and cracking.

Lottie buried her head in Megan's chest as Megan shielded her from the view so she wouldn't see Dyson who was starting to bleed profusely. Bo's head fell back, her palm pressing against Ethan's back and Ethan's lips parted and suddenly Dyson's chi was being sucked from his body. The room shook from the sheer force until finally Ethan dropped back against Bo, Bo falling back and Dyson falling flat on his face, not moving and not breathing.

"Oh my god!" Megan gasped as she looked over at Lauren.

"My children are even more powerful than I expected!" Lauren gasped.

"Wait, Bo." Megan gasped as she and Lauren looked over at the woman laying on her back, her son laying on her.

Lauren and Megan ran over to Bo and Ethan. Lauren got down on the ground, moving Bo so that her head was resting on Lauren's lap. Megan let go of Lottie, letting her know it was okay.

"Is mama and Ethan going to be okay?" Lottie asked, frightened for her mother and her brother's safety.

"They will be fine." Lauren exhaled slowly as Ethan begun to stir.

"Mommy?" Ethan asked softly, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey buddy." Lauren smiled.

"ETHAN!" Lottie giggled as she bent and grabbed onto her brother, hugging him tight against her.

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

"You don't remember, sweetie?" Megan asked, running her fingers through his blonde hair.

"No." Ethan said as he slowly sat up once Lottie let him go. He looked back to see Bo beneath him. "Mama?" Ethan asked, shaking her belly slightly.

"She's going to be fine, baby. She's just sleeping." Lauren sighed.

Bo started to stir slightly as well. She looked up at Ethan and smiled. Ethan smiled, laying back down and hugging Bo tight. Bo kissed his head and looked up at Lauren.

"He's dead." Lauren mouthed to Bo. Bo simply nodded and hugged her son close to her.

"Mama? Are you going to die?" Lottie asked, her bottom lip quivering.

Bo shook her head. "No baby. I'm not going to die." Bo smiled, putting one arm out to invite Lottie to join the hug. Lottie immediately went to her mother's arms.

Bo laid her head back against Lauren's lap. She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling so very exhausted. She took a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking up at Lauren. Lauren smiled. She leaned in and kissed Bo softly. It was the first kiss since before the wedding that felt real, that felt wanted. Bo knew she had lots of trust to try an earn back for her relationship but also for her family. Bo knew she would do anything to gain Lauren's trust back. She hoped that this was a step in the right direction.

"I love you." Lauren smiled, kissing Bo's lips once more.

"I love you too." Bo smiled.

~Bo and Lauren's, the next day~

Bo yawned as she made her third cup of coffee. She leaned against the counter, crossing one arm across her chest and take a long drink of the coffee. She was so exhausted. She had spent most of the night awake with Lottie. She had seen so much the previous night that she was having nightmares about it. Lauren did her best but Bo took it upon herself to stay up with Lottie and let Lauren sleep.

"Mama!" Bo could hear Lottie cry from her room.

"I'm coming!" Bo called out to her daughter. She took a deep breath and looked outside.

The sun was just starting to show through the window slightly. Bo glanced at the clock. '7:26' is what it read. She yawned and put her cup down so she could proceed to the upstairs.

"Mama!" Lottie whined softly.

Bo rounded the corner to Lottie's room. "I'm here sweetie." Bo said softly as she walked over, sitting down on Lottie's bed.

Bo laid on the side of the bed while Lottie curled up in Bo's arms. Bo closed her eyes as she stroked her daughter's long brown hair. It had gotten so much darker in the last few months than it had been when she was born. Ethan's seemed to go from dark to light. Bo stroked the long brown locks, letting her daughter feel safe in her arms.

"Mama?" Lottie whispered.

"Yes, baby?" Bo asked quietly.

"Is Ethan bad?" Lottie asked, pressing her head against Bo's chest.

"No, Ethan's not bad. Why would you ask that?" Bo asked curiously.

"Because he hurt that guy." Lottie responded.

"Lottie, he was trying to hurt us. Ethan did the right thing. He was protecting us." Bo said before placing a kiss on Lottie's head.

"Promise?" Lottie looked up at Bo.

Bo looked down at her daughter, smiled and pushed her hair from her face. "I promise, sweetheart. Go to sleep." Bo said as she rubbed Lottie's back, hoping to help the small girl sleep.

The truth was that Lottie and Ethan had something dark inside of them, just like Bo. It was made very clear to her from her son's actions. Six year old killing a centuries old shape shifter. Yes, her children were powerful. But both could be ruthless one day. Lottie still hadn't shown any signs of power even though Ethan did. Bo hoped that it wouldn't make Lottie feel any less better than Ethan or make Ethan feel any less better than Lottie either. Both of them were different. Only time would tell what sorts of things their children would find their way into. Lauren and Bo did enough of that themselves.

~Bo and Lauren's, a few weeks later~

It was the first sunshine in what felt like weeks. Winter was slowly making it's way through the city. It was a better cold outside. Not windy but just cold. Even with the sun shining it still felt chilly. The kind of cold that came before a snow storm. Even though it was sunny, you still had to bundle up, kind of cold. It was almost relaxing to the world once the snow came. Then it was time for firewood, festivities, snow and most of all, hot chocolate.

Lauren was standing at the mailbox, going through whatever mail had come that day. The sun was going down soon but not very quickly. She pulled her zipper on her hoodie up a little higher and turned to walk toward the door.

"Mommy! Mama is looking for you." Ethan, who was now standing at the door, said as Lauren walked closer.

"I'm coming." Lauren replied. Ethan tucked himself back into the house as Lauren approached the door. "Where is she?" Lauren asked curiously.

Ethan pointed upstairs. That meant she was in the bedroom. Lauren kissed Ethan's head as she walked by his watching cartoons with Kenzi.

"Where's your sister?" Lauren asked Ethan as she walked toward the staircase.

Ethan pointed upstairs too. Lauren couldn't help but chuckle. The one thing that distracted her son more than anything else was early morning cartoons with his Aunt Kenzi. It was their thing, their bonding time.

Lauren walked up the stairs. She checked on Lottie, who was busy putting makeup on Megan's face. Lauren shook her head before walking into her bedroom, shutting the door softly behind her. She looked up to see Bo sitting on the bed wearing a black satin and lace lingerie dress.

"Bo?" Lauren asked, chuckling slightly.

"I'm hungry." Bo pouted slightly, her eyes were almost on fire they were so blue.

"Bo..." Lauren sighed, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Please. Ever since Dyson... I'm just... I'm so drained." Bo looked down. "I hoped I could entice you." Bo sighed.

"I never said you couldn't feed, Bo." Lauren spoke softly. She put her hand on Bo's. Bo looked up at Lauren. "Bo there's a lot we haven't talked about." Lauren remarked.

Bo could feel the stress, feel the pressure. It was only driving her more insane. "Lauren, I don't want to look elsewhere to fill my hunger. I did that once, and I made the biggest mistake doing that. Please... We will have any talk you want, any talk at all. I..." Bo got on her knees as she crawled the small distance between her and her wife and straddling her. "I need to feed." Bo took just a small sip, sucking in a little bit of Lauren's chi. Bo moaned as she pressed her fingers to Lauren's neck as she kissed along Lauren's jaw.

"Oh Bo..." Lauren moaned softly. She couldn't resist the temptation of her wife's needs. It had been weeks since she had gotten laid and she knew Bo had to be starving.

Bo pushed Lauren back onto the bed, making her lay flat on her back. Lauren arched her back. She could feel Bo's power seeping into her. It was Bo's gift of being able to make people fall so easily in love with her. But this wasn't the sort of power that she used to trick people. This was Bo's love. This was the thrill of being with Bo every single night. Lauren loved feeling her love in such a way. It definitely made the bond between them stronger.

Bo leaned in, still straddling Lauren, kissing around Lauren's neck and jaw. Bo captured Lauren's lobe between her teeth and tugged slightly, running her tongue around the sweet spot. It made Lauren respond, arching her back with every muscle she had in her body. Bo smiled, her body growing increasingly hot as she leaned back up, her eyes burning blue as she looked down at her wife.

"You are so beautiful." Bo whispered, leaning forward against to drink in the sweet chi just a little after kissing Lauren's wonderful lips.

Lauren moved her hands to rest on Bo's bottom, urging her succubus to continue, to do more. Lauren lifted the hem of the dress, feeling Bo's skin against her hands, moving her hands up and around Bo's lower back, pulling their bodies together. Lauren couldn't stop now, she was already hooked. It didn't take much to persuade Lauren. Bo was a succubus, yes, but she was also someone who could turn Lauren on with just so much as a glance her way.

Bo's hands moved, traveling down Lauren's body to push the thin pants down from Lauren's slender hips Once the pants were off, Bo helped Lauren pull her long-sleeve top off, leaving her in her underwear. Bo moaned as she leaned in, kissing around Lauren's body. Bo knew her body so well but she never forgot to kiss ever scar, every dimple, every freckle, every inch of Lauren's body was Bo's to worship. She wasted no time in doing so.

Lauren moaned with each passing second. Every move Bo made was in the right direction. Lauren couldn't help but run her fingers through Bo's hair as Bo moved her lips down her body. She gripped the brunette's locks gently, not to hurt, but just to grasp. She could feel Bo's breath on her center and it was the most exhilarating feeling. She could feel the warmth flowing through her body as she arched her back. Bo was by far the best she had ever had in bed, ever. No one topped Bo's lovemaking. Certainly no humans either.

Bo took her time. Every moment she was with Lauren, she made sure to cherish it. Being fae meant you could live for centuries but everyone around you could die quickly. Bo was starting to see how quickly her life could be gone as well as the life of her wife and her children. Bo took every single touch to heart. She made every second count like this. Bo wanted Lauren to feel the purest of ecstasy. She wanted Lauren to feel everything good, everything worth feeling. She wanted to show Lauren that she appreciated every second of their time together.

Lauren felt as though she could take no more as she pulled Bo back up toward her. Bo went willingly. The moment they were eye to eye, Lauren pressed her lips against her lover's lips and kissed her deeply. Bo's fingers were slipping between Lauren's inner thighs at the same moment as she drank in Lauren's chi. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt. It felt like Lauren was rediscovering who her wife was. Everything was so new and intoxicating.

Lauren wasted no time at that point. She found Bo's heated core between her thighs and delve into it. Bo arched her back, crying out as she felt everything her lover was offering. Bo sucked in sharp, breaking their connection of chi. Lauren's eyes flashed open, swirling greener than ever. Bo smile, looking into Lauren's eyes as they enjoyed one another. Their moans and gasps came suddenly as they arched their back, the explosions inside of their bodies sending them climaxing quickly.

Bo leaned in, sucking just a little more of Lauren's chi before collapsing on top of Lauren, both of them breathing fast. It wasn't long before both ladies had settled and lay there beside one another, wrapped in each others embrace. Bo laid her head against Lauren's chest, using her fingers to stroke Lauren's side gently. Bo hoped that all of this meant she could have a brand new start with Lauren. She wanted to fix everything. She wanted to know that Lauren would never leave and that she would always have her lover in her life.

**TBC**


End file.
